Libertinage au crépuscule
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Dans le Paris du 18e siècle, un libertin notoire veut convaincre une jeune innocente de la validité de ses idées sur la religion, les vices et les vertus. Bella résistera-t-elle aux manipulations de ce séduisant débauché aux yeux émeraudes? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire s'adresse à un public de plus de 16 ans. Inspiration entre Choderlos de Laclos, le marquis de Sade et autres philosophes du 18e. Attention pour les âmes sensibles: les noms de nos héros favoris sont francisés!  
**

Libertinage au crépuscule

Prologue

_1768, église Saint Germain de l'Auxerrois, Paris._

-Hum, hum.

_Le doux raclement de gorge me fit tourner la tête, m'arrêtant dans mon élan vers la sortie de la nef. Une jeune vierge (supposition de ma part, bien sûr) aux yeux profonds et à la peau diaphane levait des yeux timides à mon attention._

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant, _lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de miel en employant le sourire en coin qui ne manquait pas de remplir mon lit chaque jour (et chaque nuit) de la semaine sans oublier diverses autres alcôves de mon hôtel du Marais._

- Monsieur, loin de mon esprit de vous manquer de respect, mais vous avez oublié la génuflexion devant Notre Seigneur. Me fit-elle remarquer.

- Non pas, ma toute belle. Il se trouve que ton Dieu n'est pas mon dieu. Je venais juste m'entretenir avec ma cousine qui juge bon de faire ses dévotions ici toutes les semaines.

_A ces mots, je constatais que ces joues s'embrasèrent, si des douairières n'avaient été à proximité à observer notre commerce, à coup sûr, j'aurais caressé ces rondeurs qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échauffer encore plus sous mes doigts._

- Seriez-vous libertin ? _Je m'esclaffais. Sa candeur illuminait ma journée._

- Bien sûr, mon petit ange. Ne t'a-t-on pas déjà mise en garde contre le chevalier de Cullaine, le pire débauché de la capitale ? _L'avertis-je._

- Et vous ne croyez pas en Dieu ? _Continua-t-elle ingénument sans répondre à ma question_.

- Certainement pas. Je pourrais tenir conférence sur ce sujet aussi longuement que vous n'auriez d'autres choix que de vous y conformer vous aussi.

- Je demande à en faire l'expérience. _Répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. Quel petit chaton courageux que ce petit bout de femme!_

- Tout doux, tout doux ma belle. N'avez-vous pas avec vous quelque chaperon qui s'y opposerait ? _Demandais-je en balayant des yeux l'assistance présente. Cette liberté de ton de la part d'une jeune fille finissait par me mettre mal à l'aise. J'avais l'habitude de manipuler à mon avantage les femmes de tous âges après qu'elles m'aient en première instance repoussé, pas l'inverse._

- Alice va me rejoindre promptement, elle ne s'opposera pas à ce que vous m'exposiez vos arguments. Elle connaît mon esprit curieux et m'accordera cette faveur.

- Cela m'étonnerait chère enfant. _Je l'observais et ne manquait pas de me faire une opinion sur sa situation sociale. Sa mise était simple mais de très bonne qualité. Pas de perruque, pas de maquillage. Ceux-ci auraient été inutiles, elle était naturellement belle. Je pariais pour une représentante de la petite noblesse, j'imaginais le père industrieux tout dévoué à une charge qui lui permettait d'entretenir sa famille mais pas de lui faire mener grand train._

_J'avais certainement rêvassé en me laissant aller à cette déduction, car j'avais à présent deux jeunes femmes devant moi. Elles parlaient avec animation. Surtout la nouvelle venue, petite mais très vivace._

- Cela est donc entendu, Monsieur le Chevalier. Je vous recevrais demain en mon hôtel particulier 11, rue de l'Arbre Sec. Vous conviendrez avec moi qu'il ne serait pas séant que j'aille dans le votre, dit-elle sans affecter de faux airs prudes. Alice vous fera entrer par la porte de côté.

- 11, rue de l'Arbre Sec ? Cela ne se peut, c'est l'adresse du lieutenant général de police de la ville ! Réalisais-je.

- Si fait, Monseigneur, je suis sa fille fraichement arrivée de notre domaine. Isabella du Cygne, pour vous servir. Elle accompagna sa présentation d'une révérence. Tudieu ! Il a fallu que je tombasse sur la seule femme à éviter de toute la capitale pour un libertin. Quoique…A bien y réfléchir, cela serait un bien grand accomplissement auprès de mes pairs. Et je ne me suis jamais mis de barrière quand il s'agissait de mon plaisir.

- Je vous rejoindrais donc au crépuscule. C'est mon heure de prédilection quand il s'agit de rendre visite. Je retins ma salive à grand peine, ce premier contact m'avait mis en appétit. Heureusement, une dénommée Victorine envoyée par un ami bien intentionné m'attendait pour se prêter à mes attentions chez moi. Elle allait tâter de ma vigueur, la bougresse!

**Alors? Vos impressions? Je continue ou je vais me cacher au fond de la caverne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 2**

_A l'heure dite, je me dirigeais vers la rue de l'Arbre Sec, bien connue du Tout-Paris pour abriter l'homme dont il ne fallait pas croiser la route sous peine de se faire embastiller, le discret mais puissant Charles du Cygne. Mon ami Donatien (1) avait cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête. Il avait déjà gouté au cachot du donjon de Vincennes cinq ans auparavant sans pour autant se calmer. Il faut dire que certaines idées qu'il soutient dépassent de loin mes opinions les plus extrêmes. J'imaginais qu'il se fut trouvé à ma place hier face à cette douce personne. Je me serai opposé à lui à n'en pas douter._

_Ce gracieux cygne avait su piquer ma curiosité. Pas de manières faussement affectées, pas de coquetteries déplacées. Depuis longtemps les femmes n'excitaient plus que mon corps. Celle-ci avait titillé mon esprit. J'avais à portée de main une conversion à l'athéisme par la valeur de mon argumentation. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, faire de la fille du lieutenant général une libertine! Voilà un but qui me fouettait les sangs. Ma vie était une suite de plaisirs ininterrompus. Un peu de distraction sera la bienvenue._

_Mon fidèle Jasper à ma suite, je me faufilais donc dans les rues boueuses de la capitale pour arriver sans encombre à la porte susmentionnée et levais la main pour toquer quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la petite servante pétulante._

- Monseigneur. Me salua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Alice. Lui répondis-je en franchissant le seuil. Voici mon valet Jasper.

- Monsieur.

- Tu peux l'appeler Jasper, tu sais. Il est d'un naturel ouvert et enjoué surtout quand il est à proximité d'une belle fille comme toi. _Je mettais un point d'honneur à ce que mon valet connût les mêmes agréments que son maitre de façon commune ou séparée selon les possibilités. D'ailleurs, il me le rendait bien à l'occasion. Nous formions une équipe des plus soudées quand il s'agissait de la recherche du plaisir sous quelques formes qu'il fut. Je me retournai en m'attendant à recevoir un clin d'œil de connivence de sa part. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de les voir se fixant sans bouger._

- Ma fille ! J'ai besoin de votre concours pour me diriger dans cette maisonnée. _M'exclamais-je, la rappelant à ses devoirs. Le personnel a besoin d'être remis à sa place dès le premier égarement. C'est un principe que j'ai toujours appliqué avec succès._

- Bien sûr Monseigneur. _Répondit-elle en masquant son trouble aussi vite que possible_. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre.

- Cette peine est mon plaisir, _souriais-je en pensant à la jeune noble à la gorge gracieuse que j'allais revoir. Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre sans y prêter attention, ce qui eut pour effet de couper le souffle de la servante. Elle s'éloigna la respiration hoquetante. _

_Le loup était entré dans la bergerie._

_Après un escalier, des corridors et une antichambre nous arrivâmes dans une pièce qui ne ressemblait en rien au boudoir de mes fantasmes. Toute les surfaces était jonchée d'instruments divers de mesure, de tubes transparents et autres fariboles qui plaisent aux scientifiques. Un vrai laboratoire à n'en pas douter. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Isabella se leva du fauteuil où manifestement elle avait lu en m'attendant._

- Bien le bonsoir, Chevalier.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Mademoiselle. _Lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus suave_.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, _dit-elle en me désignant un fauteuil qui faisait pendant au sien de l'autre côté de la cheminée devant laquelle nous nous trouvions, après qu'Alice ait pris mon manteau, mes gants et mon chapeau_. Désirez-vous une collation ou une boisson ? _Je n'osais lui avouer de but en blanc ce que je désirais et lui répondit en gentilhomme policé._

- Avec plaisir, cher ange. Mon valet peut prêter main forte à votre domestique. _Proposai-je en m'asseyant, bien contrarié que nous fumes si séparés mais notant qu'elle n'hésitait pas à rester sans chaperon. Nos gens nous laissèrent et je me mis à l'observer tout à loisir. Je la trouvais toujours à mon gout. Ses grands yeux profonds surtout. La blancheur de son teint, de sa gorge, la finesse de sa taille, de ses attaches et sa chevelure d'ébène. Que n'aurais-je donné pour les voir de plus prêt. Bientôt me dis-je, bientôt._

_Un silence gêné s'était installé pendant mon inventaire et je vis bien qu'elle se retenait de procéder avec moi comme j'en avais fait avec elle._

- Isabella, vous avez le droit de me regarder.

- Je…, s'étrangla-t-elle. Cela est inconvenant.

- Bien sûr que non. Je vous regarde. Vous êtes belle. Vous méritez d'être admirée. _Je sais que c'était une entrée en matière peu subtile, mais elle avait suffi à me gagner bien des corps au fur et à mesure de mes années de débauche. Toutefois mon petit doigt me disait que la partie ne serait pas si facile ici._

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, un beau physique ne fait pas une belle âme.

- C'est à cela que vous aspirez ? Une belle âme ? Vous avez comme ambition d'entrer dans les ordres ? Entourée de femmes frustrées qui courent après un mari invisible qui ne daignent même pas leur faire l'aumône d'une visite une fois dans leur vie ? La raison ouvrira les yeux aux hommes et un jour ils reviendront de l'extravagance d'enfermer dans des sépulcres de jeunes créatures toutes vivantes, et les couvents seront abolis (2). M'énervais-je. En quoi donc est-il utile d'avoir une belle âme ?

- Que de fougue Chevalier. Je suis ravie de vous avoir invité pour m'instruire.

- Pour vous instruire ?

- Oui, j'ai soif d'une instruction que j'aurais toutes les peines du monde à trouver auprès de mon confesseur, le père Banner, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil mes lectures philosophiques. Mes précepteurs, les frères Volturi m'ont transmis les bases du français, du latin, de l'italien, des sciences, des arts. Je devrais me réjouir d'avoir pu bénéficier d'une telle richesse d'enseignement, mais je suis insatiable comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, _insista-t-elle en me désignant le laboratoire._ C'est pour cela que j'ai convaincu mon père de m'accueillir dans son hôtel parisien et de me laisser aménager cette pièce où il ne met jamais les pieds.

- Insatiable, oui…J'aime ce mot dans votre bouche. Malgré tout, toute peine mérite salaire. Si vous attendez de moi une quelconque instruction, quelle sera ma rémunération ? _Demandais-je en levant un sourcil et en souriant tel un prédateur. A ces mots, les belles couleurs qu'elle avait arborées à l'église lui revinrent, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure distraitement en baissant le regard. Moi aussi, je la mordrais bien cette lèvre soupirais-je intérieurement. Je me réjouissais à l'avance des délices que cette bouche me promettait._

- Quel est votre prix ? J'avoue que la justification de dépenses concernant votre présence sera difficilement négociable auprès de mon père. Je la vis déglutir avec difficulté pour appuyer son propos.

- Un baiser pour cette fois-ci me suffira. _Si tout se passait à ma convenance, ce serait bientôt elle qui me supplierait pour en avoir._

- C'est tout? Cela est bien innocent, j'y consens.

- Bien, bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord. Commençons...Ma phrase fut interrompue par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez, invita Isabella. _Ah! Si elle pouvait m'inviter de la même manière_.

_Alice portait un plateau bien garni pendant que Jasper lui ouvrait la porte. Il m'est d'avis que ces deux-là formeraient une paire des plus galantes sous peu. Le langage du corps ne saurait mentir. Tout était bon pour qu'ils se frôlent. Jasper était capable de me battre quand il s'agissait de faire fléchir les filles les plus prudes. Il faut dire, à ma décharge, que ma réputation me précède. A l'occasion, je la gouterai bien une fois qu'il s'en serait chargé même si ses appas me faisaient moins d'effet que ceux de sa maitresse._

(1) Donatien Alphonse François, marquis de Sade

(2) Diderot, la religieuse.

**Merci à toutes les libertines pour vos encouragements, surtout aux anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre**. **Il y aura peut-être des moments où je publierais moins vite car je fais des recherches en même temps. Si vous voulez apportez de l'eau à mon moulin avec des citations qui vous plaisent ou autre, je suis preneuse. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 3**

_Je me concentrais sur la collation que notre domesticité venait de positionner entre nous. Une chocolatière et des beignets à la confiture accompagnée d'un blanc-manger me mirent l'eau à la bouche._

- Laissez-nous.

- Bien, Bella. _Alice disparut, Jasper à sa suite, mes pensées l'accompagnèrent_.

- Bella ? Est-ce votre nom ?

- Seulement pour mes proches. _Répondit-elle évasivement en nous versant des tasses de cette boisson réputée aphrodisiaque_.

- Et que faut-il faire pour mériter cet honneur ? Il correspond tellement mieux à la façon dont je vous vois.

- Hum, je vous le dirai plus tard. _Son mince sourire laissait apparaître un soupçon de coquetterie, le premier que je lui reconnus. Je me le tint pour dit et continuais._

- Alors donc, vous cherchez à savoir si Dieu existe ? Vous doutez de votre foi ? _On aurait juré un confesseur à m'entendre et si je lui parlais des joies de la luxure ?_

- Pas vraiment, je veux savoir ce qui vous pousse à ne pas croire pour votre part car, en tant que scientifique, j'aime à considérer toute opinion. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que de cette conversation naisse une illumination quelconque me concernant.

- Intéressant départ, j'aime la façon dont vous prenez ce sujet. J'ai rarement vu une telle ouverture d'esprit chez une fraiche provinciale. Vos maitres d'études devaient être très satisfaits de vous.

- Il est vrai qu'ils me faisaient moult compliments, mais comment être sure de leur sincérité alors que mes parents leur assuraient leurs gages ?

- Bien sûr, vous ne vous laissez pas abuser facilement. _La flattais-je, cela correspondait aussi à l'espoir secret qu'elle ne serait pas une proie facile._

- Détrompez-vous. Je l'ai certainement été comme tout un chacun et le serai encore. Je suis trop confiante de nature. _Si tu savais à quel point bel enfant !_ Cette confiance, je l'avais mise aussi en Dieu, seulement j'avoue que depuis la lecture de certains écrits, dont celui de Voltaire sur l'affreux cataclysme qui ravagea Lisbonne (3), je remets en question mes convictions de chrétienne.

- C'est donc plutôt la religion catholique que vous remettez en cause ou Dieu ?

- Justement, Monsieur, j'ai besoin de vous pour démêler cela.

- Et bien commençons par le début, la création du monde.

- Oui, bien sûr, procédons chronologiquement. _M'encouragea-t-elle._

- Dieu a fait l'homme à son image est-il dit, hors la chose créé ne peut être égale à l'être créant : est-il possible que la montre soit l'horloger. Il y a nécessairement deux choses dans l'univers : l'agent créateur et l'individu créé. (4) Voilà la question qui doit retenir notre attention. Sommes-nous si parfaits que nous pensions être créé par un tel personnage ? Me suivez-vous ?

- Effectivement, je vous suis sur ce terrain qui sent fort le soufre, le livre de la Genèse m'a toujours laissé dubitative. Surtout la partie du péché originel.

- Comme je vous comprends, il ne fait pas bon être né femme dans ce siècle. A peine sortie du couvent, la jeune fille passe de la domination de ses parents à celle de son époux, comme si la femme n'avait pas la capacité de raisonner ou méritait d'être punie pour un acte de gourmandise vieux de milliers d'années. Sacré Ève ! Comme elle a dû être maudite si toutefois elle n'a jamais existé !

- Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Quel meilleur moyen pour martyriser une portion de la population que de lui inventer des péchés imaginaires ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Quel complot parfait.

- Quelques fois, je me dis qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie qui a mal tourné tant cette histoire me parait absurde !

- Mais vous en tant que libertin, quelle est votre attitude par rapport aux femmes ?

- Comme vous le savez certainement, ce n'est pas la chasteté que nous révérons. Mais je m'égare. Je reviendrai plus tard sur ce point de ce que la nature nous dicte. Les femmes libertines mènent leur vie à leur manière, elles ne se laissent pas accaparer par les chaines du mariage ou par l'obéissance qu'elles doivent à leurs parents. Pour ma part, elles ont toutes mon respect. Elles sont souvent obligées de mener de front une vie pieuse et une vie dissolue, alors qu'elles ne rêvent de n'en mener qu'une pleinement. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas celle qui conduit à l'église.

- Vous voulez dire que l'on ne sait qui elles sont avec certitude alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à dire tout haut en pleine église votre profession de foi !

- Oui, encore une différence due à cette pauvre Ève, quel bon dos elle a ! Un homme peut tout faire, personne ne le montrera du doigt, qu'il aille au bordel, qu'il ne mette pas les pieds à l'église, qu'il se saoule tous les soirs. Triste réalité que celle qui a découpé la société, sans prendre en compte l'esprit.

- Si je vous suis bien, vous écoutez les femmes comme si elles vous étaient égales ?

- J'écoute bien sûr tous les raisonnements qui suivent une bonne logique qu'ils viennent d'un homme ou d'une femme. Je serai tout à fait d'accord d'avoir une souveraine, si elle avait assez de mérite pour l'être. Plusieurs pays ont été gouvernés par des reines sans que les peuples s'en trouvent plus mal. C'est aussi parce que je me suis libéré du carcan de toute croyance chrétienne que j'en suis arrivé à ce constat.

- Mais alors, le mariage ?

- Le mariage ? Un contrat liant deux familles pour accroitre leurs possessions. Emprisonnant de pauvres filles, brulées de désirs quelles doivent vaincre en attendant le jour béni de leurs épousailles. C'est la taille des propriétés qui dirigera l'association malgré elles à un époux, ou qui n'a rien pour se faire aimer, ou qui a tout pour se faire haïr. (4) Si la société pouvait être complètement libertine, le mariage n'existerait pas.

- Ces idées sont vraiment révolutionnaires ! Elles remettent en cause les bases de notre société ! N'avez-vous jamais été menacé ?

- Par votre père voulez-vous dire ? _Elle rougit de honte, la pauvre enfant._

- Oui, je suppose.

- Le libertinage est comme un club fermé où chaque membre subit une période d' « intronisation », ainsi nous nous protégeons de mouchards éventuels. Malheureusement, nous savons que quasiment chacun de nos gestes est épié.

- Vous voulez dire que mon père sait que vous êtes là ? _Les couleurs qu'elle avait eu vives avec la proximité du feu, s'envolèrent._

- Non pas ma douce. Je connais tous les tours pour les mener là où je le souhaite. Ce soir, votre père me croit au bordel. Enfin, la voiture à mon écusson y est. Ces propos que je vous tiens, il est vrai que je n'aurais pas le courage de les mettre par écrit. Cela me vaudrait la lettre de cachet. J'aime Paris. Je ne veux pas non plus être obligé de m'exiler.

- Je comprends, n'avez-vous pas peur que je rapporte tout cela à mon père ?

- Non, votre mine innocente m'a conquise, puis comment expliquer à votre père un entretien privé avec un libertin au sein même de son hôtel ? _Lui dis-je d'en air enjôleur_. Mais le temps file et je vois à ma montre qu'il est minuit passé. Je dois vous laissé bientôt après avoir perçu mon dédommagement.

- Monsieur, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous joindre à moi pour ce soir. Aurais-je encore la chance de vous rencontrer ? _La brave enfant_, _insatiable est vraiment sa définition._

- Ma chère, puisque vous me renouveler votre invitation, il serait la moindre des choses que de m'y conformer. Jeudi soir vous conviendra-t-il ? Même heure ?

- Oui, avec plaisir, _bredouilla-t-elle visiblement émue_.

- Isabella, avez-vous déjà baisé quelqu'un ? _Demandais-je à brûle pourpoint_.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, de nombreuses fois ! _Répondit-elle hésitante comme si elle flairait le piège._

- Je suppose que vous parlez d'innocents baisers sur la joue ? _Insistais-je_.

- Absolument, en existe-t-il d'autres ?

- Ma chère, je peux vous assurer qu'il y en a bien d'autres. Nous allons commencer ce soir par un classique. Pouvez-vous sonné nos serviteurs ?

- Certes. _La voici qui tire sa sonnette d'appel_. J'avoue que je ne vois pas le rapport entre votre paiement en baiser et la venue d'Alice et Jasper.

- C'est que Mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas dit qui ce baiser allait concerner. _Je la vis, me regarder avec surprise. J'étais pour ma part, très content de mon effet._

_Notre domesticité ne se fit pas attendre. Alice était rouge comme une écrevisse et je mettrais ma main à couper que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa hâte pour nous rejoindre. Jasper la suivait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Son visage avait une belle couleur rosée._

- Je voudrais pour conclure cette soirée que nous procédions à une expérience. En tant que scientifique, vous ne pourrez qu'aller dans mon sens. Serait-il possible de dégager assez de place sur une table pour que la jeune Alice s'y allonge ?

- Monsieur, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, _blêmit Isabella_.

- Je vous rassure, cela est tout à fait innocent et je ne vous obligerai en rien.

- Soit. _Alice fit comme je le souhaitais. Jasper aida à la tache et la femme de chambre se trouva allongée rapidement sur la solide table d'expérimentation._

- Voilà donc ce que je souhaite comme paiement de cette soirée philosophique, vous allez baiser Alice sur la bouche selon mes instructions et vous ferez votre possible pour noter toutes les sensations éprouvées et me les rapporter. _Finalement, à m'entendre, j'aurais pu jurer écouter le discours d'un professeur de la Sorbonne. J'avais visé juste, la perspective d'utiliser ses talents de scientifique la poussait doucement où je la souhaitais._

_Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice lever sa tête vers Jasper d'un air interrogatif, le cher complice lui adressa un sourire rassurant et elle reprit sa pose rassérénée._

- Pouvez-vous me donner plus d'explication sur la manière de procéder avant de commencer ou vous m'orienterez au fur et à mesure ? _fit-elle embarrassée en s'approchant du sujet de l'expérience._

- Pour commencer, je vous dirais que la façon la plus agréable de procéder inclus une ottomane ou tout autre meuble moelleux permettant de s'allonger, malheureusement dans cette pièce, comme il n'y en a pas, nous avons été réduit à utiliser ce bord de table. Approchez-vous et prenez-la dans vos bras, je vous indiquerai comme agir au fur et à mesure. Voilà calez-la bien dans le creux de votre bras. N'hésitez pas à retenir tout dès ce point. Vous sentez-vous bien Alice ?

- Oh oui, Monseigneur. Être dans les bras de ma maitresse me rappelle de lointains souvenirs de câlins et de berceuses. Cela est fort agréable et je suis toute détendue.

- Bien, continuons. D'un bras, vous soutenez donc le haut du corps de votre amie. Alice est bien votre amie ?

- Oui, assurément, il n'y a rien que nous ne ferions l'une pour l'autre.

- Que c'est charmant. Vous souhaitez donc lui être agréable et pour cela de votre autre main vous pouvez la caresser.

- La caresser ?

- Oui, permettez. _Je me saisis de sa main libre pour la guider sur les cheveux, la joue, le cou puis le bras et enfin je remontais vers la gorge en l'empaumant. Notre cobaye gémit et se trémoussa._ Vous voyez comme elle apprécie vos efforts. Approchez votre bouche de la sienne maintenant. Baisez-la puis bougez légèrement et continuez à la baiser sans cesse. Très bien, vous apprenez vite. Continuez plus durement. Oui, très bien. Voyez comme Alice apprécie ce que vous lui faites. Saisissez une de ses lèvres avec les vôtres. Passez votre langue dessus. Hum, vous êtes douée. Plus compliqué, maintenant, vous allez coller vos lèvres aux siennes, ouvrir sa bouche avec votre langue puis allez caresser la sienne. Voilà, parfait. _Je me reculais de deux pas pour contempler le tableau que j'avais mis en scène quand je sentis Jasper s'approcher de moi par derrière et se coller à moi, son excitation évidente._

- Vous avez toujours les idées les plus charmantes, Maitre. Murmura-t-il. Quand passons-nous à l'action ?

- Pas ce soir mon bon, il est trop tôt. Lui _répondis-je sur le même ton provoquant son retrait._ Quand vous le jugerez nécessaire, vous pourrez briser. _Continuais-je plus haut à l'attention des objets de nos désirs. Mon élève ne me déçut pas. Elle arrêta en ralentissant l'intensité de ses baisers, puis brisa après être descendu jusqu'au cou, laissant sa pauvre amie pantelante._

- Ma chère, vous m'avez largement récompensé, à n'en point douter. Compliments.

Elle reprit difficilement une posture plus digne.

- Vous me flattez Monsieur. _Elle s'accrochait au rebord pour ne pas chanceler_.

- Vous allez dès à présent prendre de quoi écrire et relater cette expérience. Nous en débâterons la prochaine fois.

- Avec plaisir, chevalier de Cullaine.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Édouard, je pense.

- Alors je serais Bella pour vous.

(3) Le 1° novembre 1755, un tremblement de terre, suivi d'un raz-de-marée et d'un incendie, ravagea Lisbonne. On compta plus de 50.000 victimes. Voltaire, saisi par une émotion indiscutable, y vit néanmoins l'occasion de réfuter les thèses optimistes. Ce courant, représenté par Leibniz, Pope et Wolf, affirme que le monde créé par Dieu est organisé par la Providence de manière à ce qu'un Mal nécessaire, en proportion infime, soit compensé par un Bien toujours plus grand.

(4) Sade, La philosophie dans le boudoir.

**J'ai fait un plus grand chapitre, car les personnages me parlent plus facilement, en partie grâce à vos remarques**. **Merci, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester cela me donne la motivation de continuer. Je n'irai pas dans la caverne cette fois-ci, il est vrai que déranger les ours en plein hibernation n'est pas raisonnable (hein twilight 3513), mais j'attends avec impatience vos réactions.  
**

20/01/11: 16 reviews, 20 story alerts, 7 favs, 300 lecteurs. Merci!

26/01/11 Apparemment quelques lectrices curieuses, m'ont demandé ce qui s'était passé juste après, réponse dans le drabble **Retour au Marais.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 4**

_Le lendemain se trouvait être mon jour de visite hebdomadaire à ma cousine. Enfant d'un premier lit par sa mère avant son remariage avec mon oncle, ce cousinage n'était que d'esprit et il nous était bien utile quand il s'agissait de feindre des visites toutes familiales dans une des parties les plus reculées de sa demeure. Comme je la chérissais, la voluptueuse créature ! De trois ans mon ainée, elle m'avait initié aux plaisirs du libertinage lorsque moi-même j'arrivais du domaine familial, peu dégourdi et prêt à devenir séminariste._

_A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Que de temps s'était écoulé depuis mes premiers pas incertains dans la capitale. J'en maitrisais à présent tous les arcanes. La conversation fleurie des salons, la rouerie des courtisans, les duperies qui m'évitaient le courroux des maris cocus ou des pères bafoués. J'avais des appuis, un nom et assez d'esprit pour évoluer à ma guise dans la bonne société._

- Bien le bonjour, mignonne cousine. _la saluais-je en pénétrant dans son lieu de prédilection: son boudoir._

- Je t'en prie Édouard, cesse donc cet enfantillage! _Partit-elle au quart de tour._

- Mignonne Rose, allons voir si la rose qui ce matin avait éclose…

- Arrête de torturer Ronsard, le pauvre se retourne dans sa tombe à force de t'entendre détourner ses vers de leur propos !

- Te voilà donc de méchante humeur, ma belle. Si tu continues tu vas gâcher ton teint. _Cela ne manqua pas, elle ferma son clapet et parut même gênée ? Rosalie gênée ? Je pensais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Aurais-je visé juste ? _Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire…Que s'est-il passé ? Des ennuis conjugaux ? Je m'asseyais à ses côtés pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle semblait avoir besoin et la pris par la taille.

- Penses-tu, tout son bataillon pourrait défiler dans ma chambre qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte ! Je te rappelle que c'est un vieillard. A 60 ans passés, il n'est plus gaillard. _Se défendit-elle aussitôt._

_Rosalie avait eu la chance d'épouser le très fortuné général de La Halle, quasi invalide perclus de goutte, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le nécessaire pour que le fruit de ses relations adultères ne parvienne jamais à terme tout en feignant la plus grande pruderie. Toute douée qu'elle était, elle avait très bien su s'y employer._

- Dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passée ta semaine. _Minauda-t-elle en me caressant la joue._

- Je te rappelle que nous nous sommes vus il y a peu, mais juste après notre entrevue « pieuse », j'ai fait une rencontre.

- Une bonne rencontre ? _me demanda-t-elle en souriant puis elle se passa la langue sur sa lèvre langoureusement. Je n'y tins plus et l'attirais dans mes bras pour notre premier baiser de la soirée. Je cessais pour m'atteler à son décolleté qu'elle avait fort ouvert. Il me semblait même voir les auréoles de ses tétons à travers la dentelle_. Raconte, je veux tout savoir de la femme ou de l'homme que tu as croisé et qui t'a mis dans cet état de fébrilité. _Me repoussa-t-elle soudain._

- Que dis-tu ? Tu confonds ta nervosité avec la mienne. Quoique...quand je t'aurais exposé mon dessein, tu comprendras mon émoi. Tu sais ma chère cousine, que je t'ai bénie pour avoir ouvert mes yeux innocents sur le monde merveilleux du libertinage et m'avoir libéré du joug de la religion ?

- D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais ouvrir mon corsage, je t'en serais reconnaissante, j'étouffe. _Je procédais en continuant mon discours._

- Une jeune personne du sexe faible, fraiche et délicate s'est approchée de moi pour me rappeler à l'ordre concernant les usages dans les églises alors que je venais de te quitter. Elle s'est révélée surprenante pour le moins. Elle n'a pas été choquée, tout au plus curieuse de mon impiété.

- Effectivement, je vois où tu veux en venir.

- Attends, la chute ne se trouve pas à cet endroit ma bonne amie.

- Bigre. Tu piques ma curiosité.

- Je ne vais pas te faire lanterner plus longtemps. Elle s'appelle Isabella du Cygne.

- Comme le lieutenant général de police ? Édouard, tu déraisonnes. _Souffla-t-elle affolée de mon audace en jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule._

- Et devine comment je l'ai appris ? Elle m'a invité chez elle pour que je puisse l'entretenir de mes idées sur la religion !

- Quel fou, tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! N'y va surtout pas. Promets-le moi !

- Trop tard Madame. J'y étais hier au soir.

- Diantre. Et tu es toujours de ce monde ?

- La preuve, _dis-je en finissant de lui défaire son corsage et en lui attrapant ses plus beaux atouts selon moi : des globes laiteux au galbe parfait._

- Que le Créateur soit loué !

- Je te rappelle Rosalie qu'une telle chose n'existe pas. _Nous ne cessions de nous quereller à ce sujet-là. Elle avait fait de moi un athée alors qu'elle était farouchement déiste(5)._

- Et je te dis que je ne peux imaginer un ouvrage sans créateur, quelque soit le nom qu'on lui donne.

- La nature, la nature est responsable de ce que j'ai entre mes mains ou les forces de l'univers si tu préfères. _Pour plus de commodité je l'attirais à moi et la fis allonger entre mes jambes, son postérieur frottant mon vit et je continuais mes caresses. Je savais que Rose attendait d'autres préliminaires. Ces simples caresses étaient trop légères mais je ne pourrais pas parler à mon aise avec ce qu'elle m'obligeait à faire. Nous nous relevâmes. Et déjà elle me coupait dans mon élan pour raconter par le menu ma charmante soirée et me tendait les morceaux de charpie qui me permettrait de procéder sans abimer sa peau délicate. Quelle impatience!  
_

- Et ta nature te guide vers des plaisirs sortant de l'ordinaire, ma cousine_. Je commençais à les entortiller autour de ses poignets. _Souhaites-tu une tierce personne ce soir ? _Félix et/ou Jasper nous prêtaient main forte à l'occasion. Se soumettre à des valets décuplait son excitation_.

- Non, ce soir tu officieras seul. Et puis, tu sais bien que si Suzon n'a pas sa ration de Jasper, elle est invivable. _La femme de chambre de Rosalie appréciait particulièrement nos réunions familiales, les soupirs s'échappant de son gosier très développé pouvaient en témoigner. _Après je t'exposerai un projet qui mené à bien te libéreras pour un temps de ta servitude. _Voilà donc ce qui la tourmentait, elle souhaitait reprendre un amant. Avec tous les risques que cela impliquait. Je continuais mon ouvrage en lui attachant les mains dans le dos. _

- La cravache ou la badine ?

- La badine pour l'échauffement puis la cravache. _Sa voix était déjà transformée par l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer sous peu. Je me levais de l'ottomane et me saisis des instruments._

- Prends la position catin ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre ! _Il fallait vraiment que je me fasse violence pour endosser ce rôle de bourreau. Si ma fortune venait un jour à manquer, la Comédie-Française m'ouvrirait toute grande ses portes._

- Oui, Maitre. _Elle me tourna le dos, se mit à genoux et posa son buste sur la banquette, cuisses bien écartées. J'en profitais pour me mettre plus à mon aise en enlevant ma veste, mon gilet puis ma chemise à jabot. Je savais que ce qui m'attendait allait me laisser en âge. Je lui relevai ses jupes et constatais que le foutre s'écoulait déjà du temple de Vénus. J'aurais aimé le lécher et la branler de mes doigts jusqu'à son paroxysme, mais la connaissant cela aurait été bien égoïste. Je lui assenais donc des claques sur les fesses comme entrée en matière, puis me relevais. Je fis une pause pour rassembler mes esprits et commençais donc mon travail de flagellation sur ce derrière parfait. Oui, ma cousine était une créature sublime, malheureusement la faire décharger (6) était une corvée que seule ma bonté d'âme conjuguée à notre complicité de libertins m'obligeait à accomplir._

(5) Le **déisme**, est une croyance ou une doctrine qui affirme l'existence d'un dieu et son influence dans l'univers, tant dans la création que dans le fonctionnement de ce dernier. Le déisme prône une « religion naturelle » qui se vit par l'expérience individuelle et qui ne repose pas sur une tradition écrite.

(6) jouir

**Pauvre Édouard! Obligé de soulager sa cousine à son corps défendant! Le prendrez-vous en pitié en lui envoyant quelques reviews qui l'encourageront dans cette épreuve? Et que pensez-vous de la Merteuil de mon Valmont?  
**

21/01/11: 24 reviews - 22 alertes - 8 favs - 404 lecteurs - Merci à toutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 5**

_Une heure plus tard._

- Han ! Han ! Han ! _A force de cravacher depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je ne pouvais retenir ces sons rauques de s'échapper de ma gorge._

- **Oh oui, Edouard ! Punis-moi!** _Pfff, tu parles, c'est moi qui suis puni, oui. _**Aaaaaaaaaah ! C'est bon ! **_Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est long. Si au moins elle pouvait s'occuper de mon vit juste après. Mais non, elle va être épuisée et il faudra que je prenne soin d'elle._

- **Pour toi, c'est Maitre, catin.**

- **Je dééééécharge, mon maitre**. _Enfin !_

- **Bonne fille**. _Façon de parler. Je libérais Rosalie au plus vite de la corde. Sa peau était rougie des épaules aux cuisses. Elle était si affaiblie que je dus la prendre par les épaules pour la relever. Suzon avait préparé son bain dans sa chambre. Je l'y installais._

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude détendre son corps martyrisé. Je pris l'onguent qui avait été préparé à proximité sur un guéridon et lui massa les bras des poignets vers les épaules.

- Merci, merci Édouard. Tu es foncièrement bon, pas besoin d'être sauvage pour cela, comme le soutient cet idiot de Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

- Allons ma cousine, reprends-toi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. _Lui répondis-je galamment. Après tout cela me faisait un peu d'exercice aussi, je sentais bien qu'à ne donner que des coups de rein mon corps perdait de sa vigueur en certains points.  
_

- Je voudrais te demander encore un service avant que tu ne me contes par le menu ta soirée chez Charles du Cygne.

- Je t'écoute, mignonne Rose. _Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'éclaircit la gorge._

- Je…j'ai rencontré un homme.

- Moi aussi, cela m'arrive. _Me moquais-je d'elle gentiment. Il faut dire que Rosalie ne se troublait jamais pour si peu._

- Il est spécial.

- J'avais compris.

- C'est un soleil, un printemps, quand je l'approche, je me sens plus vivante. _Bigre, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait son effet sur le cœur le plus dur de Paris, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux à cette évocation._

- Et comment se nomme cet heureux élu qui ne le sait pas encore ? _Je savais très bien que ma cousine n'aurait rien tenté qui eut pu nuire à sa réputation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait recours à mon entremise._

- Aimé-Théodore de la Motte-Quarttie. Avoua-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Aimette ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est ainsi qu'il est surnommé par ses amis.

- Mais où l'as-tu croisé ? Il n'est rentré des Amériques que depuis une semaine ! J'ai eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance car il était à la Fleur de Lys, comme tu le sais, un de mes lieux de perdition favori, quand une escarmouche a éclaté à la table de pharaon. De quelques mouvements bien ajustés, il a eu vite fait de calmer le mauvais perdant.

- Et après ?

- J'étais si subjugué par sa force ou sa dextérité, appelle cela comme tu veux que je lui ai offert un verre. Puis deux. Il m'a rendu la pareille et nous avons continué jusqu'à ce que le très sobre Jasper me ramasse au petit matin. Nous n'avons même pas fait un détour par le premier étage pour visiter les filles de madame Cope. Par contre, nous avons quand même convenu d'un rendez-vous dans la salle du maitre d'armes Hauclair.

- Parfait. Quand est-ce ?

- Te voilà bien plus guillerette, comme je l'aime. _Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue_. C'est pour demain sur les trois heures. Alors maintenant, me diras-tu où ?

- Chez Madame Geoffrin. _Elle se tortillait gênée._

- Je ne savais pas que tu la fréquentais, dis-je vexé. _Le salon de Madame Geoffrin était le plus réputé de la capitale et j'aspirai depuis quelques temps à pénétrer dans ce cercle.  
_

- C'est très récent et je voulais t'en faire la surprise pour t'y inviter en même temps. _M'amadoua-t-elle_.

- Mais tu penses changer tes habitudes pour Aimette? _Continuais-je en changeant de sujet toujours sous le coup de cette cachotterie._

- Comment cela?

- Hum, je ne sais pas s'il partagera tes gouts en matière de plaisirs.

- Si je pouvais déjà retenir son attention, cela serait un grand pas en avant. _Diantre, elle en voulait!_

- Éprouverais-tu des..._J'hésitai, aller plus loin en sa compagnie pouvait se révéler périlleux_.

- Et bien, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, mon beau.

- Des sentiments ? Tentais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, des émotions que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé, oui. _Répondit-elle rêveuse. _J'ai tendu l'oreille. Il a un esprit des plus charmants. Ses manières respirent la simplicité et la sincérité. En fait, je n'ai qu'une seule peur.

- Oui ?

- Il est resté entouré d'hommes toute la soirée et tu me dis que vous n'avez pas mis les pieds chez les filles. Un homme qui revient des Amériques! Comment est-ce possible?

- Les attraits du beau sexe le laisseraient de marbre? Il ne m'a fait aucune avance, je peux te le jurer ! Et pourtant, j'ai de ce côté beaucoup de succès comme tu le sais.

- Un abstinent, peut-être ?

- Il boit comme un trou. Ce n'est pas un ascète.

- Je n'ose y croire, mais et s'il avait des pratiques inavouables? Se réjouit Rosalie un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

- Ma chère, aurais-tu trouvé la moitié égarée dont nous parlait Platon? _L'encourageais-je ironiquement._

- Je n'ose y croire. Raconte-moi ce qui se sera passé lors de votre rencontre en détail.

- Compte sur moi pour creuser les questions qui te tiennent à cœur. _Lui assurais-je complice_.

- Peux-tu appeler Suzon ? Le bain est trop froid pour que j'y reste plus longtemps.

_Je tirais le cordon. La meilleure partie de la soirée allait commencer. Je m'en frottais les mains à l'avance. Étonnamment, très peu de temps après Suzon pointa le bout de son nez._

- Madame, m'a appelé ? _Demanda Suzon, mâchoire serrée._

- Oui, donne-moi ma sortie de bain et prépare-moi pour mon coucher. _Lui répondit Rosalie complètement indifférente à son allure._

- Bien, Madame. _Acquiesça-t-elle avec une courbette._

- Alors Suzon, toujours contente de Jasper ? _Lançais-je innocemment me doutant qu'il y avait matière à discuter_.

- Il ne veut plus de moi, _bouda-t-elle en aidant Rosalie à passer derrière le paravent_. _Suzon était pourtant un beau brin de fille qui possédait tous les appas dignes de satisfaire un homme. Rousse aux yeux verts, de belles formes et de belles dents ! Une rareté de nos jours._

- Pardon?

- Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez fort fatigué hier! _J'explosais de rire. Le drôle, il en avait de bien bonnes. C'est lui qui s'était jeté sur moi dans la voiture qui nous ramenait à mon hôtel particulier. Je confesse bien volontiers que je ne l'avais nullement repoussé. Nous apprécions toujours une bonne soirée tous les deux ou en compagnie à l'occasion. Cette fois-ci avait été particulièrement sauvage et débridée. Nous avions prolongé jusqu'au petit matin une fois à bon port, nous donnant l'un l'autre du plaisir de multiples fois.._

- Je suis confus Suzon. J'avais peut-être surestimé les capacités de récupération de mon domestique. _Je pensais plutôt que cela avait tout à voir avec les mots qu'il m'avait chuchoté la veille. Il ne cessait d'ânonner des phrases avec Alice sur tous les tons : « Oh oui Alice, je vais te prendre comme ça ! Comme tu es douce, fouts ma belle … » et j'en passe ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de la tournure que cette obsession prenait. Se pourrait-il que mon Jasper soit perdu? Cela m'inquiétait. Je n'avais pas eu de complice plus fidèle depuis mes débuts dans le monde libertin. De plus, il n'est pas aisé de trouvé un domestique qui vous sauve la vie à tous les coins de rue. Je décidais de me tourner pour l'instant vers des projets plus divertissants et de résoudre cette énigme en son temps._

- Suzon, tu te joindras bien à nous alors?

- Si Madame y consens, j'en serai très aise. _Répondit-elle rapidement tout en affectant une attitude timide en baissant les yeux vers le parquet. Je n'appréciais nullement ces coquetteries déplacées, au moins ma petite Bella n'usait pas de ces subterfuges._

- Bon, et bien finis de me déshabiller et mets toi à ton aise, ta maitresse nous attend. Lui ordonnais-je. _Est-ce que je me laissais gagner par la faiblesse de Jasper ? Que venait faire ma novice au milieu de cette débauche amplement méritée?_

**Alors? Que pensez-vous ****des soirées d'Édouard chez Rosalie? Et voici qu'entre en scène l'aventurier Aimé-Théodore!**

**23/01/11: 35 reviews - 12 favs - 28 alerts - chap 2: 481 lecteurs - chap 3: 385 - chap 4: 264 - Merci encore et encore! Mention spéciale aux fidèles qui me suivent d'histoire en histoire.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 6**

_Jeudi soir, comme promis je me retrouvais à nouveau avec Bella de part et d'autre de la cheminée en son laboratoire. Un seul élément différait de la fois précédente. Une ottomane (7) avait pris place entre nos deux fauteuils. Comme j'aimais ce meuble synonyme d'alanguissement, de stupre, de luxure dans mon cerveau perverti. Il n'avait certainement pas la même signification pour ma chère élève. J'imaginais déjà différentes combinaisons incluant Bella et moi-même, mais aussi les chers complices à notre service. Je me frottais les mains mentalement._

- Je vous propose, chère Bella que nous commencions par faire le point sur votre leçon précédente. _Je m'épanouissais dans ce rôle de professeur. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'ouvre une classe? (N/A: Il serait vite débordé le pauvre, il faudrait qu'il en ouvre plusieurs)  
_

- Avec plaisir Édouard, laissez-moi prendre mes notes. _Elle se leva prestement pour prendre quelques feuillets posés sur un coin de son établi. Elle avait mis à profit son temps pour faire ses devoirs, quelle conscience !_

- J'admire votre beau dynamisme, vous êtes toute émoustillée par votre apprentissage.

- Oh oui! J'ai fait moi-même quelques recherches. J'ai hâte d'en débattre avec vous.

- Je vous comprends, ce sujet est fort stimulant. _Toutefois moins que votre présence cher ange de mes rêves mouillés. _Tout d'abord, qu'avez-vous retenu de cette première entrevue ?

- La propagation de certaines idées a permis d'asservir une partie de la population au profit d'une autre. _Je hochais la tête pour lui marquer mon approbation_. Si cela est vraie, est-ce une raison pour asservir cette dite catégorie ? La raison devrait s'y opposé. Si cela est faux, comment peut-on continuer à servir une religion qui diffuse de telles inepties ? _Elle soupira. _Quand je pense que je regrettais étant jeune de ne pouvoir me faire ordonner de par mon sexe. Je suis bien loin de ces considérations. Comme j'étais naïve ! _Je lui souris à cette évocation_.

- J'avais aussi cette ambition à votre âge. _Je n'avais que quelques années de plus à vue de nez, mais celles-ci s'étaient révélées riches en expériences qui m'avaient vieilli plus que mon compte._

- Vraiment ? Et comment avez-vous pu ouvrir les yeux ?

- Comme vous, une âme charitable s'est chargée de faire tomber les coquilles qui m'aveuglaient.

- Me présenterez-vous à cette aimable personne ? _Je marquais un mouvement de recul, peu me chalait (8) de prendre des risques, il n'en allait pas de même pour ma complice de toujours._

- Plus tard, peut-être. _Me repris-je._

- Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous paraître importune. Je me suis oubliée.

- Votre candeur excuse tout, ma belle. _Elle rougit. Ah ces belles rougeurs ! Quand pourrais-je les toucher ? Les sentir ? Les gouter ? _Mais reprenez votre ouvrage, toutes vos déductions m'intéressent au plus haut point.

- Vous avez mentionné que le mariage était contraire à la nature. Vos remarques m'ont marqué par leur véracité et me touchent au premier chef car selon toute vraisemblance, je serai sacrifiée bientôt sur l'autel de l'intérêt. Cela pique ma curiosité, je dois l'avouer. Que nous dicte la nature alors ? J'ai du mal à imaginer un monde sans alliance. Cela défie ma logique.

- Bonne question, reprenons à la fin de votre cours, vous vous souvenez du paiement que je vous ai demandé ?

- Monsieur, il m'aurait été difficile de l'oublier ! _Elle tournait les pages frénétiquement à la recherche des impressions que je lui avais demandées._

- C'était le premier travail pratique afin que vous découvriez par vous-même ce que la nature nous dicte. Lisez-moi vos impressions.

- « Quand je me suis approchée d'Alice, mon amie de toujours que je connais depuis l'enfance, sachant ce que j'allais faire mon cœur battait la chamade, la tête me cognait. Je l'avais pourtant déjà touché. Cela ne nous avait jamais provoqué la moindre gêne. Ni d'émotions exacerbées non plus. »

- Fine analyse. Vous avez su différencier les relations habituelles qui vous lient à Alice : l'amitié et un passé commun et le changement qu'entraine un acte intime comme un baiser.

- «Mes doigts, ma peau étaient parcourus de frissons au contact de la peau et des cheveux d'Alice. Intérieurement, j'étais troublée. Je savais que j'allais accomplir un acte interdit par l'Église. Je suis d'un naturel obéissant, respectueuse des lois de Dieu, mais je suis aussi une scientifique et en tant que telle, j'accepte de prendre des risques. Risques minimes ici puisqu'il est avéré que le ciel ne tombe pas sur la tête dès l'accomplissement d'un péché.

Extérieurement, de nombreux facteurs entraient en concurrence pour multiplier mon émoi. Tout d'abord, Alice. Comment ce baiser allait-il modifier nos relations ? Puis vous Édouard, bien sûr. Vous êtes un homme premièrement, pratiquement un inconnu et je vous livre une part de mon intimité en vous obéissant. Je fais acte de soumission. Vous m'inciter à commettre un premier acte interdit dans le but de m'en faire commettre d'autres qui choqueraient bien plus ma pudeur, peut-être ?

Vous m'avez joué en me disant dans un premier temps : « cela est tout à fait innocent et je ne vous obligerai en rien », puis vous m'avez rappelé qu'il s'agissait d'un « paiement ». Paiement que je me devais d'honorer comme toute personne honnête s'y serait engagée. Pour clore votre propos, vous m'avez rappelé qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience, façon de me dire qu'en tant que scientifique, je pourrais apprendre et donc vous avez tiré la corde sensible chez moi de l'expérimentation. Félicitations. A la vue de ces arguments, je vous étais livré. »

- Impressionnant. Vous êtes très clairvoyante. Mais continuez, je vous prie. Vous me laisser sans voix. _J'étais tiraillé entre l'énervement d'avoir été si facilement mis à jour et la fascination d'une telle vivacité d'esprit._

- «Une fois commencé l'acte, il m'était impossible de me rétracter.»

- Mais pourquoi donc ! _M'énervais-je_. Je vous avais dit que si vous ne vouliez pas, ce n'était pas grave! _Cela me contrariait qu'elle me vit comme ces pervers que j'exécrais qui se faisait appeler libertins. Le libertinage se devait d'être accompli entre êtres consentants._

- Parce que Édouard, j'en avais envie ! Je ne le savais pas moi-même avant de m'y prêter, je le sentais à présent au fond de mon ventre. Comme des vagues qui allaient et venaient et dont j'avais du mal à contrôler l'ampleur.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu. Le consentement mutuel quel que soient les actes libertins exécutés me tient à cœur. Je n'ai **jamais **et ne ferai **jamais **rien contre la volonté d'une femme. On a beau me faire la réputation de toutes les perversions connues, je tiens à vous le dire tout de suite. On me prête bien plus que je n'en ai accompli. Me croyez-vous ? _L'interrogeais-je anxieux de sa décision. C'était une chose que tout un chacun croit les rumeurs, c'en était une autre que ma douce novice s'y joigne._

- Chevalier, je n'ai à aucun moment remis ma confiance vous concernant en question. Me permettrez-vous de continuer?

- Faites.

- « Une fois commencé l'acte, il m'était impossible de me rétracter, des sensations inconnues partirent à l'assaut de mon être. Une douceur, une langueur me parcourut. Votre voix me calmait, me guidait, me rassurait. Je vous assure de ma reconnaissance. J'avais minimisé les risques que vous preniez à me rejoindre, la confiance que vous m'aviez témoignée. Et plus je suivais vos consignes, plus je sentais que cela était juste, cela devait être. Cela me procurait du plaisir, plus fort que le fait de gagner à un des jeux de société qu'Alice et moi apprécions, plus fort que la réalisation d'une de mes expériences selon le grand Buffon. J'éprouvais aussi le plaisir d'Alice et celui-ci renforçait le mien. Quel mécanisme étrange ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi l'Église interdisait de telles pratiques. »

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que une fois connus, ces plaisirs ne peuvent qu'être recherchés au détriment de la liturgie.

- Brillant ! Vous avez retiré de ce petit exercice bien plus que je n'aurais rêvé.

- En même temps, n'est-ce pas l'interdit qui le rendait grisant ?

- Briser un interdit est toujours plus excitant, pensez-vous que si la religion catholique n'existait pas, vous en éprouveriez moins de plaisir ?

- Peut-être. Mais je reste convaincue qu'il serait toujours présent, moins intense certainement.

- La nature vous pousse donc vers des activités qui vous procurent du plaisir ?

- Je le crois.

- Je le crois aussi. C'est pour cela que j'en ai fait ma profession depuis huit ans maintenant.

- J'ai envie d'en savoir plus!

- Petite insatiable! Rigolais-je.

(7) Sorte de divan sans dossier.

(8) du verbe chaloir, s'en ficher dans cette phrase.

**Bon bah, vous pouvez dire merci Ô nombreux lecteurs anonymes aux revieweuses fidèles qui ont soutenu mon inspiration car voici déjà un autre chapitre. Je l'imaginais difficile à écrire, finalement il est passé facilement.**

**24/01/11 Déjà 203 lecteurs du chapitre 5 en 2h45. Le libertinage gagne du terrain. Merci encore.**

**Sophie, ta remarque m'a fait beaucoup rire. Qui veut des détails sur la relation bestiale Edward/Jasper post baiser Bella/Alice? Hein Enee? **

**26/01/11 Réponse publiée: Retour au Marais (voir mon profil)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Avant d'oublier : chère** Angel622demonia**, je ne peux pas te répondre si tu n'autorises pas les PM sur ton profil.

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 7**

- Avez-vous approfondi ma leçon, une fois que nous nous sommes quittés ?

- Humm, je dois avouer que oui. Je suis déçue que vous m'ayez percée à jour. Je voulais vous en faire la surprise.

- La bonne élève que voilà! Et pouvez-vous me détailler les teneurs de ces approfondissements, je vous prie ?

- Avec Alice, nous avons exploré mutuellement notre corps, par des baisers et des caresses. Je voulais relever ainsi les zones qui étaient plus sensibles.

- Et qu'avez-vous constaté?

- Quasiment toutes les parties permettent d'éprouver du plaisir quand il existe un état d'excitation latent, par contre quand celui-ci disparaît certaines parties peuvent se révéler fort chatouilleuses. Les parties les plus innervées sont les plus sensibles aussi, ce dont je me doutais.

- Pouvez-vous me citer vos préférées?

- La poitrine, les lèvres, le cou et même les oreilles!

- Bien…Vous m'étonnez un peu, mais admettons.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Vous m'inquiétez.

- Êtes-vous sure d'avoir pratiqué l'exercice de façon à n'oublier aucun endroit ? Vous ne m'avez indiqué que des points se trouvant dans le haut du corps.

- Heu, nous nous sommes endormies avant d'avoir fini. _Avoua-t-elle penaude._

- Je peux vous assurer que si cela avait été avec moi, je ne vous aurais pas laissé fermer l'œil de la nuit ! _Me moquais-je._

- Il faut dire que nous étions levées depuis l'aube ! _S'énerva-t-elle._

- L'aube ! Qui vous oblige à vous lever de si bonne heure ? _Peu de nobles éprouvaient le besoin de voir poindre les premières lueurs du jour, à moins de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit._

- Aimée, la gouvernante nous traine à laudes (9) tous les matins.

- Rien que ce fait devait suffire à vous dégouter de la religion !

- J'en conviens.

- Pour la suite de la leçon, j'aurais besoin de la présence de Jasper. Il est difficile d'évoquer la nature sans contempler sa création. _Elle se rua sur la sonnette dès ma demande. Que j'aime cette diligence. Nous continuâmes à bavarder, bûmes et mangeâmes tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée des deux compères qui se firent attendre. Enfin, ils se manifestèrent._

- Avant que nous ne commencions, chère Bella, avez-vous étudié l'anatomie humaine?

- Ma foi, Monsieur, oui, un peu. Aro Volturi, mon professeur d'italien et de sciences avait assisté à des dissections anatomiques. Il m'a ainsi transmis ses connaissances. Bien sûr, il reste encore beaucoup de données inconnues. Là aussi, l'Église a freiné toutes avancées en ce domaine jusqu'à peu. René Descartes en son temps (10) n'affirmait-il pas qu'il était plus facile de parler de l'esprit que de traiter du corps des êtres humains ?

- Effectivement, je vois que vous avez été à bonne école. J'avais en tête une exploration bien plus simple à vrai dire. Pas de scalpel nécessaire pour notre expérience. Je vous propose que Jasper ici présent soit notre sujet.

- Heu…C'est gênant.

- C'est gênant, s'il est gêné. Jasper, qu'en penses-tu ? _Jasper enlevait déjà sa chemise en répondant._

- Et bien, je ne suis pas pudibond. _Il continua à se déshabiller prestement en lançant au fur et à mesure ses affaires à la femme de chambre qu'elle attrapait. Alice le fixait en passant par toutes les couleurs. Quelle jeune femme délicate ! Bella et elle, étaient vraiment à croquer. Et les ogres que nous sommes, allions n'en faire qu'une bouchée._

- Me voilà prêt Maitre, où me voulez-vous ? _Son corps mince et musclé, couvert de cicatrices prenait de jolis reflets à la lueur des bougies. Sa beauté n'échappait à aucune des trois personnes présentes, moi compris. Son sexe à demi érigé focalisait aussi les regards. Les filles auraient pu gober des bocaux entiers de mouches avant de s'en être rendu compte._

- Sur l'ottomane, mon beau. _L'invitais-je enjôleur. Il s'exécuta tout sourire en m'adressant un clin d'œil. La crise nommée Alice semblait être passée. Je retrouvais mon complice d'orgies. A ma grande surprise, Bella prit le relais en posant une question directe_.

- D'où vous viennent toutes ces cicatrices, Jasper?

- Des guerres que Notre bon Roi a bien voulu faire ces dernières années. Mais vous racontez ma vie n'est pas le but recherché, il me semble. _Répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois, les yeux brillants d'excitation._

- Chevalier, procédez.

- Oui, revenons à nos moutons. Approchons-nous, _l'invitais-je en me saisissant de son coude pour la guider. Alice toujours tétanisée se tenait de l'autre côté du meuble, des vêtements plein les bras_. Ce sceptre de Vénus, que vous voyez sous vos yeux, est le premier agent des plaisirs en amour : on le nomme _membre _par excellence il n'est pas une seule partie du corps humain dans laquelle il ne s'introduise (...) et quel que soit enfin celui de tous les endroits qu'il préfère, on le voit, après s'être agité quelques instants, lancer une liqueur blanche et visqueuse dont l'écoulement plonge l'homme dans un délire assez vif pour lui procurer les plaisirs les plus doux qu'il puisse espérer de sa vie(4).

- Je vous remercie. Le premier moment de gêne passé, je vois à quel point cette instruction est impérative pour l'étude de la matière qui nous tient à cœur. Si j'osais…

- Osez, ma belle.

- Je pourrais…toucher ? _Avoua-t-elle en plissant les yeux comme si un cataclysme allait s'abattre sur sa tête. Elle était vraiment un rayon de soleil. Mon rayon de soleil. Depuis quand étais-je possessif?  
_

- Jasper ? _Demandais-je sans quitter Bella des yeux, j'en profitais pour tenter un premier geste en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille et en caressant sa joue. Elle frémit à ce contact mais ne recula pas. Je me sentis plus vivant._

- Euh…Ça va être difficile de …vous savez…me contenir, Mademoiselle. _Tenta d'expliquer mon compère._

- Je ne voulais pas bruler les étapes, mais voulez-vous assister au plaisir masculin maintenant que vous en connaissez les principes théoriques? _Proposais-je._

- Vous aviez d'autres idées?

- A la vérité, oui. Mais avec votre vivacité d'esprit, rien qui ne puisse être rattrapé. _J'exultais intérieurement. Quelle disciple! Elle s'approcha nerveusement sur la pointe des pieds et tendis une main tremblante. Le regard vide d'Alice s'anima, elle semblait revenir à elle comme par magie._

- NON! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non? _Demandais-je étonné. Bella avait aussitôt baissé sa main. Je maudissais cette servante pour son manque d'à propos. Elle venait de bloquer une progression qui s'était révélée fulgurante._

- Tu veux le faire, n'est-ce pas? _Demanda Bella, sereine_.

- Oui, Bella. Tu sais bien que oui. _La supplia-t-elle._

- Alors fais-le pour moi, _lui offrit-elle_.

_Alice s'empressa de jeter les vêtements en tas sur l'établi et de s'approcher fermement, main tendue. Je me saisis de mon fauteuil et le positionnais à bonne hauteur pour que Bella s'y asseye. Ce qu'elle fit sans difficulté. Je posais une fesse sur l'accoudoir, mon bras sur le haut du siège et me penchais vers son oreille pour commenter le spectacle. Le regard excité de Jasper s'était fait fiévreux. J'allais le perdre. Cela se confirmait._

_- _Voyez comme Alice saisit le vit et le caresse. De plaisir, celui-ci gonfle pour atteindre sa taille maximale. L'homme devient alors plus animal, il grogne, gémit pour manifester son contentement. _Et effectivement, Jasper s'y entendait pour montrer sa satisfaction._

_- _J'ai déjà pu admiré quelques nus sculptés et je ne pensais pas que cela puisse à ce point s'étendre. _Me chuchota-t-elle oppressée comme si le son de nos voix pouvaient avoir quelque effet sur le couple perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. _

_- _Dame Nature, est plus ou moins généreuse. Avec Jasper, elle a été prodigue. Ses mouvements s'appellent pollution et, en terme de libertinage, cette action s'appelle branler (4).

- Je vois pourquoi. _Me dit-elle d'un ton complice en approchant sa tête sans y prêter attention__. Un parfum de fraise me fit tourner la tête. Ma gorge se serra à cette proximité empêchant tout son supplémentaire de passer. Le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler en fait que je n'aurais pas pu détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres tentantes. Elle acheva son œuvre en toute innocence en posant sa main blanche sur ma cuisse pour attirer mon attention. _Et les boules qui se trouvent en dessous du membre? _Revenant de mes égarements, ne sachant si elle voulait leur utilisation ou leur nom, je lui donnais les deux._

- Le mot technique est couilles...testicules est celui de l'art. Ces boules renferment le réservoir de cette semence prolifique, et dont l'éjaculation dans la matrice de la femme produit l'espèce humaine (...) mais nous glisserons sur tout ce qui tient au plat mécanisme de la population, pour nous attacher aux voluptés libertines dont l'esprit n'est nullement populateur (4).

- Les libertins n'ont pas d'enfant? _Demanda-t-elle semblant déçue et retirant sa main._

- Pas s'ils peuvent l'éviter et ils ont pour cela de nombreux moyens dont nous nous entretiendrons. Cette déception que je vous vois afficher n'est que le résultat d'une propagande religieuse insidieuse entendue et répétée depuis votre plus tendre enfance. Mais brisons là notre discours, notre expérience aboutit. _Comme je l'avais deviné, Jasper éructa le prénom de la soubrette en arrosant copieusement son torse pendant qu'Alice finissait son ouvrage. Cette fois Bella se fit plus entreprenante en m'attrapant la main et en me baisant les doigts avec délectation._

- Édouard, Édouard. Merci mille fois. Quel tableau divin! _Sa ferveur à mon égard me transporta, j'étais comme possédé et je me levais en l'attirant à moi pour gouter ses lèvres soyeuses. Je ne savais plus qui perdait l'autre. Malgré les apparences, le pouvoir changeait de main. Sa bouche douce et fraiche suffisait à me faire connaitre plus de plaisirs que beaucoup de coïts. Je l'explorais avec ravissement, oublieux des deux autres personnes présentes, comme celles ci l'avaient été, il y a peu, de notre existence._

(9) Laudes, signifie "les louanges", en latin. C'est l'office de l'aurore, on rend grâce pour le jour qui se lève par des psaumes de louanges.

(10) René Descartes, 1596-1650. A l'époque, le corps humain est considéré en Europe chrétienne comme un réceptacle pour l'âme, l'étincelle divine que Descartes situait lui-même dans la glande pinéale.

26/01/11: 50 reviews - 34 alerts - 14 favs - Lecteurs chap 2: 610 - chap 6 : 213. Merci!

Suite aux demandes de certaines, le drabble **Retour au Marais **est disponible. Attention : slash Edward/Jasper. Déjà 246 visiteurs.


	8. Chapter 8

Vraiment je devrais être subventionnée par l'Éducation Nationale, après un regain d'intérêt pour le français et la philosophie, j'en ai convaincu certaines de prendre des cours supplémentaires de biologie – version améliorée, il est vrai.

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 8**

_Pendant que le peu de raison qui me restait et le déchainement de mes pulsions battaient la tempête dans mon cerveau, je réalisais qu'il fallait briser là cet entretien et rassembler mes esprits avant que l'emprise de Bella ne se confirme. Quelle insidieuse créature! Déjà, elle me poussait vers l'ottomane que les sujets de notre observation avaient libérée. Faiblement, je la laissais faire en tombant de tout mon long et en l'attirant sur moi. Nos couches de vêtements n'atténuaient en rien l'extase de nos frôlements et autres frictions. Nos bassins recherchaient le contact l'un de l'autre et ma fervente élève put déterminer à quel point Dame Nature ne m'avait pas non plus oublié par sa large contribution, en toute modestie. Je commençais à saisir délicatement sa tête entre mes mains pour la faire cesser de me dévorer. Nous nous contemplâmes un instant, ces beaux yeux noirs me paraissaient affolés, j'essayais moi aussi tant bien que mal de garder mon flegme. Je nous donnais le temps de reprendre nos souffles et j'ouvris la bouche._

- Je…

_Un cri déchira la nuit, suivi d'autres qui ne laissaient rien à l'imagination. Jasper gamahuchait Alice de bonne façon. Elle n'oubliait aucune note de la gamme. J'aurais pu rester maitre de mes sens sinon. Oui, moi, le libertin, j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour expliquer mon manque de maitrise. Ces cris avaient distrait l'attention de Bella, elle chercha du regard la provenance, alerte. _

- Que font-ils, Édouard ?

- Jasper donne du plaisir à Alice avec sa bouche_. Soupirais-je mécontent de la tournure que notre leçon prenait._

- C'est merveilleux_, s'extasia-t-elle_. Pourra-t-il faire de même avec moi ?

- Hein? _Les mots me manquaient. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou pleurer. Avais-je créé un monstre?_ Non ! Non, je ne veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? _Bouda-t-elle._

- Je veux avoir cet honneur. _Dis-je d'un ton catégorique_.

- Mais je croyais que la femme était libre dans le monde du libertinage ? N'avez-vous pas dit qu'elles menaient leur vie à leur manière ?

- Oui?

- Alors expliquez-moi ! Vous voulez entraver mes volontés. _Pendant son discours elle s'était reculée pour se relever complètement et avait planté ses poings sur ses hanches. Je la rejoins et lui pris la main._

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. La passion que vous m'inspirez m'a fait perdre la tête un moment.

- Vous êtes pardonné, Chevalier. _Séductrice, elle accompagna sa phrase d'un léger baiser et me tira à sa suite en direction des soupirs d'extase._

_Ce coin du laboratoire équipé d'un broc d'eau, était peu éclairé. Alice, jupons retroussés jusqu'à la taille, chemisier baissé laissant apparaître des petits seins ronds aux tétons tendus, était assise sur l'établi ses jambes pendant des deux côtés de la tête de Jasper. Je devinais qu'il travaillait sa partenaire de sa langue et de ses doigts. Elle miaulait de son mieux pour prouver son contentement entre deux halètements. Comme une mouche attirée par le miel, Bella se jeta sur les lèvres de son amie. La seule façon de résister à la tentation étant d'y céder, je tirais les cordons de son corsage pour la libérer de sa robe. Mon mouvement me fit l'effet d'une révélation.  
_

_Je me sentis mal à l'aise, tout s'enchainait trop vite. Leurs attitudes n'avaient rien d'innocent, alors que trois jours avant...Je revoyais défiler les événements de ces derniers jours : Bella m'avait adressé la parole, elle m'avait invité pour ne pas dire attiré dans son antre. Bella ne me résistait pas, elle me devançait. A quel jeu jouait-elle ? De qui se moquait-elle ? Les mises en garde de Rosalie me revinrent en mémoire._

_J'étais constamment sous l'œil de la police et ce soir aucun mouchard n'avait été repéré lors de mon départ. J'avais même osé faire attendre Maille-Queux mon cocher à proximité dans une taverne de la rue du Pont Neuf, ma voiture à l'abri, écusson dissimulé. Quelque chose ne collait pas. _

_Une fois Alice arrivée au sommet de son extase, je tirais Jasper par le haut du bras, laissant les deux amies à leurs douces occupations et tentait de lui faire entendre raison._

- C'est un piège Jasper ! Partons ! _Chuchotais-je en proie à une angoisse déraisonnable._

- De quoi parlez-vous ? _Me répondit-il sur le même ton se délectant, tel un chat qui a fait un bon repas, du foutre de la soubrette._

- Un pressentiment, je t'expliquerai. Rhabille-toi au plus vite. _Heureusement, il ne le se fit pas dire deux fois. _

- Mesdemoiselles, nos leçons portent leurs fruits, je vous dis à après-demain. _Lançais-je d'un air innocent sans un regard en arrière. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la taverne où Maille-Queux passait une soirée bien arrosée en galante compagnie. Je réglais ses consommations pendant que Jasper l'emmenait jusqu'à la voiture. _

_Notre retour se fit à vive allure. Je tournais et retournais le problème dans tous les sens. Quel était le but de cette manœuvre, si manœuvre il y avait ? Mes écrits peut-être ? Personne n'était au courant. Je n'osais rien publié comme je l'avais mentionné de peur de l'exil ou du cachot. Mes contacts ? Possible. Je prenais le soin de tout bruler au fur et à mesure, mais cela ne se savait pas. Ma mémoire infaillible me permettait cette originalité. Mes opinions politiques ? Je supportais comme la plupart des libertins les idées nouvelles, rien de plus rien de moins. Je n'étais pas vraiment un activiste notoire. Des escrocs ? J'étais plutôt fortuné grâce à l'héritage de ma grand tante Adélaïde._

_Je restais convaincu que j'avais été manipulé. Mais dans quel but ? J'avais manqué de discernement dans cette aventure, cela dépassait le cadre de mes activités habituelles : le cocufiage d'un barbon ou le déniaisement d'une fille. Enfin, nous arrivâmes. Maille-Queux complètement dégrisé par le froid vif de cette nuit ouvrit le portail et nous nous retrouvâmes en ma demeure. Celle-ci me parut étrangement calme, mais je mis cela sur le compte de cette peur irraisonné qui ne cessait de m'envoyer des signaux d'alerte._

_Jasper eut vite fait d'allumer un chandelier pour que nous explorions les environs._

- Veux-tu que j'appelle Lorraine ? _Chuchota-t-il sentant ma tension_. _Ma femme de chambre généralement si prompte à m'accueillir la nuit restait invisible. Il est vrai que nous étions rentrés en avance._

- Non, je veux même que nous soyons des plus discrets. _Lui répondis-je en essayant de percevoir quelque bruit qui pourrait me guider. Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Ils nous guidèrent vers ma bibliothèque où j'avais mon bureau. La porte était restée entrebâillée laissant filtrée des lueurs de chandelles._

- Oh Jacques, oh…tu me fais mourir ! _Roucoulais Lorraine_.

- Prends ça catin, il te fout pas aussi bien que ça ton chevalier, hein ? _Lui répondit une voix nasillarde que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre, Jacques Cob, l'ambitieux commissaire de ce district. Les amants explosèrent de plaisir ou plutôt l'homme s'abandonna et la femme simula. C'est vrai qu'elle était bonne comédienne. Si je ne l'avais pas fait décharger moi-même, j'aurais pu m'y laissé prendre._

- Je te jure, tu es le meilleur. _Minauda-t-elle_. As-tu tout ce que tu voulais?

- Oui, et plus encore ! _Je fis signe à Jasper d'éloigner notre source de lumière et de continuer à se taire_. Nous allons nous enrichir rapidement avec ces idiotes.

- N'oublie pas ma part dans ce cas. Heureusement pour nous, Jasper ne viendra pas se mettre en travers de notre chemin, il semble ferré par cette sorcière d'Alice. _Je fis signe à Jasper de faire retraite dans ma chambre. Il était temps que nous tenions conseil. Nous nous y dirigeâmes sur la pointe des pieds_.

- Il faut qu'ils pensent que nous ne les avons pas entendus. Faisons du bruit, rions et parlons, afin de leur laisser le champ libre pour partir. _Ordonnais-je_. Après, nous prendrons les décisions qui s'imposent.

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation? Ai-je réussi à vous surprendre?**

29/01/11 59 reviews - 17 favs - 38 alerts et de 676 à 345 lecteurs! Merci beaucoup. Je remercie aussi les nombreuses anonymes qui se sont manifestées dans les reviews, désolée de ne pouvoir vous répondre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 9**

Il fallait réfléchir à tous les aspects de cette affaire. Pour donner corps à une version d'une soirée réussie qui nous avait émoustillé, nous passâmes la nuit ensemble. En fait cette fois, nous retournâmes dans nos têtes les possibilités et finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Pauvre Jasper, le coup devait être dur pour lui. Je le plaignais de tout cœur. Alice semblait avoir eu un impact majeur sur ses sentiments. Il balbutiait son nom dans son sommeil en la suppliant de rester. Presque pathétique. Il aurait dû pourtant avoir été dégouté des sentiments après ce que lui avait fait subir la fameuse Marie ou Maria, je ne sais plus. Mais cela est une autre histoire. Comme a écrit mon ami Donatien, l'amour nuit plutôt aux transports de la jouissance qu'il n'y sert (11). Mais je m'égare.

Premièrement, il était important de savoir en qui je pouvais placer ma confiance dans ma propre maisonnée. Maille-Queux, mon cocher et Tailleleur, mon jardinier ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence et je me doutais que ces deux-là ne pouvaient me faire de mal qu'à leur corps défendant ou sous influence. Du moment que je leur donnais leur quota de ripaille et de débauche, ils me suivraient jusqu'en enfer. Mais, sait-on jamais ? Ils devaient être tenus dans l'ignorance.

Émilie, ma cuisinière et la plus ancienne à mon service, avait toujours été de la plus grande loyauté à mon égard même si elle ne partageait pas mes points de vue. Elle avait épousé son mari par amour, c'est tout dire! Et elle ne se gênait pas avec son franc-parler pour me dire que tout le monde devrait en faire autant! Quelle rêveuse. Elle était la seule à vivre à l'extérieur de ma maisonnée, avec le sus-nommé mari, Samuel Hioulais. Le souci venait de celui-ci. Il était inspecteur et sous les ordres de Jacques Cob. Émilie m'avait toujours assuré que ce qui se passait chez moi ne regardait que moi et qu'elle savait tenir sa langue.

Depuis trois semaines maintenant, elle ne cessait de me forcer la main pour prendre à l'essai sa nièce Léa. Faire travailler une jeune fille toute juste pubère dans notre ambiance libertine ne m'avait pas semblé du meilleur gout. Un dérapage est si vite arrivé. D'une part, je respectais sa tante et d'autre part, je ne voulais pas avoir à me séparer des plats délicieux qu'elle nous préparait. Il allait falloir prendre le risque, je n'avais plus le choix. En espérant que la nièce soit aussi discrète et vive d'esprit.

Deuxièmement, il fallait pêcher les informations externes là où elles se trouvaient et pour cela j'avais un auxiliaire tout désigné: Quart-l'ail, herboriste et médecin occasionnel quand il s'agissait de faire passer une grossesse non désirée. Bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, celui-ci n'hésitait pas à m'aider en occupant les duègnes ou les marâtres, pendant que je m'occupais du poulet de grain. Il faut dire qu'il avait un sacré succès et qu'il en profitait bien, oserais-je avouer même mieux que moi? Les femmes délaissées ou frustrées peuvent être bien plus avenantes à qui sait y faire. Par ce biais, il me serait plus facile de récolter ce qui m'aiderait pour démêler le vrai du faux dans tout ce que Bella m'avait raconté.

Jasper commença à s'étirer et à grogner, signes annonciateurs de son réveil prochain. Je passais ma main sur le haut de son bras pour le réveiller doucement, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, en me regardant à travers ses cils.

- Oui ?

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, mon voisin de chambrée n'a pas arrêté de marmonner : Bella, Bella non, ma Bella pas toi! Ce n'est pas vrai! M'imita-t-il.

- Que dis-tu ? Lui demandais-je vexé et étonné.

- Ce que j'ai entendu Édouard. La jeune Bella t'a imprimé sa marque.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'ai été, il est vrai charmé de trouver autant d'esprit dans ce jeune corps bien proportionné, mais rien qui me mette en transe comme toi et ton Alice. _Me défendis-je. Elle était agréable à l'œil soit, mais rien qui m'interpelle à ce point, non? Ses longs cheveux aux reflets auburn, sa peau parfaite, ses grands yeux de biche et un esprit vif, le piège idéal me concernant._

- Je t'accorde qu'Alice a su faire son œuvre, tu connais mon peu de chance avec les femmes. Une fois ne m'a pas suffit apparemment. _Soupira-t-il._

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis et je serai toujours là pour toi. _Le rassurais-je lui caressant la joue, cherchant à cacher mon propre trouble. Je ne pensais pas que Bella avait un quelconque pouvoir sur moi mais ces propos me firent douter. Mon seul but pour le moment devait rester ma revanche._

- Je veux que tu dises à Émilie d'amener sa nièce dès que possible. Je me résous à l'engager, elle sera un bon agent pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Lorraine. Puis, nous passerons voir Quart-l'ail aujourd'hui pour voir s'il n'a pas perdu la main concernant les matrones de Paris.

- Je ne te suis pas. A quelle matrone fais-tu allusion ?

- Bella a laissé échapper que sa gouvernante Aimée, l'emmenait à laudes tous les matins.

- Et tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Je dis que c'est à tenter. Dans tout mensonge, il y a nécessairement des demi-vérités. Il faut de toute manière surveiller les allers et venues de la rue de l'Arbre Sec.

- Nous pourrions aussi essayer par d'autres canaux. Tes connaissances ont peut-être eu vent de l'arrivée de la fille du lieutenant général ?

- J'allais en reparler avec Rosalie cet après midi pour qu'elle fasse le tour de nos connaissances. J'ai aussi un compte rendu à lui faire qui lui tient à cœur.

- Une journée des plus industrieuses si je comprends bien.

- Il est temps. Nous nous laissions vivre. As-tu fait mes comptes dernièrement ?

- Bien sûr, tu sais que je les fais régulièrement.

- Me considères-tu comme particulièrement riche ?

- Pas vraiment, par rapport à certains princes, mais tu peux tenir ton rang dans la capitale, ce qui n'est pas donné.

- J'essaie de comprendre cette allusion à une richesse qui pourrait leur revenir.

- Ils pourraient te voler ?

- Si ce n'était que cela, il y a longtemps que ce serait fait. Pense à toutes les complicités sur lesquelles un commissaire peut s'appuyer.

- Attends-tu un héritage ?

- Toute ma famille a été balayée par l'épidémie dont je t'ai parlé. Seule ma grand tante a survécu, puis elle est décédée aussi il y a un peu plus de huit ans avec un héritage en deux parties.

- En deux parties ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ?

- C'était avant de te rencontrer. Et puis, je ne courrais pas après la deuxième partie.

- Explique-toi.

- Je toucherai la plus grosse partie de sa fortune si je me mariais avant mes trente ans. Quelle stupidité ! A l'époque, ma grand tante s'opposait fermement à ce que j'entre dans les ordres. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis devenu libertin et je ne veux surtout pas me marier non plus! Si elle savait la pauvre tatie, pour deux raisons totalement opposées me voilà revenu au point de départ. En plus je suis convaincu que ma profession de libertin lui aurait ouvert toute grande sa bourse. La chère femme, elle ne trouvait aucune excuse à l'abstinence. Apparemment, son mari avait su la combler jusqu'à sa mort. C'est tordant.

- Pas tant que ça. Qui est au courant? _Demanda un Jasper très sérieux._

- Personne ou presque. Il n'y avait que moi à l'ouverture du testament. Et le notaire, bien sûr. Et puis déjà, il faudrait me convaincre de me marier…_Je continuais à m'esclaffer doucement. _Non, ce serait trop…Non? Ces imbéciles ne pensaient pas que j'allais tomber aussi facilement dans les filets de cette, cette…petite trainée ! _M'écriais-je hors de moi. Je jetais les draps de côté pour me lever violemment. Mais que m'avait-elle donc fait ?Je m'affairais prestement à ma toilette pour mettre à exécution tous ces projets, laissant Jasper vaquer à ses occupations. Lorraine arriva peu de temps après, et je sus comment me libérer de toute cette pression. Un regard me suffit pour voir qu'elle en avait besoin aussi.  
_

(11) Marquis de Sade, Justine.

**Désolée pour le petit chapitre, mais je suis malade et tousse à fendre l'âme, ce qui n'aide pas. D'autres personnages arrivent pour se joindre à la fête libertine. Il est intelligent Edwardinet quand il s'y met, hein? Il deviendrait pas aussi accro à sa brune?**

**01/02/11: De 752 à 390 lecteurs! Chouette, génial merci mille fois. 21 favs - 39 alerts et 73 reviews! J'adore fanfiction. Merci à toutes et aussi à tous au cas où.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 10**

_L'entretien avec la nièce s'était bien passé. Émilie avait été aux anges d'apprendre que je cédais à ses suppliques et me remercia vivement. Si elle savait. La petite avait l'air plutôt farouche, mais elle s'apprivoisa bien vite quand je lui fis miroiter une récompense conséquente pour son dévouement à mon service. Je lui indiquais mes réserves sur d'éventuels personnels indélicats, des visiteurs non souhaités et insistais sur son sens de la justice pour m'en rendre compte discrètement. Elle sembla très sensible à ce discours. Flatter le sens de la justice chez la jeunesse et ils sortent leur glaive vengeur! J'aime cet enthousiasme quand il est à mon service._

_Je regrettais un peu son manque d'embonpoint et de formes, mais cette jeune plante sèche pourrait un jour donner de jolis fruits. Je pourrais peut-être récolter ainsi ce que le temps aura maturé. Je n'hésitais pas à mettre les points sur les i à tous les membres de mon personnel concernant l'arrivée de la jeune Léa. Les activités libertines devaient se dérouler en dehors de sa présence, sinon, je laissais Émilie prendre la suite, ce qui était une menace bien plus efficace que si je m'en étais occupé personnellement. Les grands couteaux que ne manquaient pas de manier ma cuisinière avec dextérité eurent tôt fait de faire baisser les mains de mes deux grands pleutres vers leurs bijoux de famille. De son côté, Lorraine ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Évidemment, c'est elle qui s'occuperait de prendre la jeune soubrette en main et cela flattait son orgueil._

_De la même façon, nous nous arrêtâmes en chemin à l'échoppe de Quart-l'ail, rue de la Ferronnerie. Celui-ci nous accueillit avec grand plaisir. Je suppose que sa vie de boutiquier manquait un peu d'action pour un homme aussi dynamique que lui. Son sourire luisant m'indiqua bien vite que de nouvelles affaires synonymes de luxure lui seraient agréables. Je pénétrais dans son antre de parfums d'herbes séchées et d'arômes divers, pour le trouver derrière son comptoir pendant que son apprenti remettait des bocaux, en hauteur dans les casiers de bois, après que ceux-ci eussent été utilisés._

- Bienvenu en mon humble commerce, jeune chevalier. Que puis-je pour vous servir en ce jour radieux?

- A n'en pas douter beaucoup, mon bon Quart-l'ail. J'ai une mission, qui je l'espère vous ravira.

- Dites-moi tout. Me répondit-il un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

- Aimez-vous aller à laudes à Saint Germain de l'Auxerrois ?

- Ma foi. Il faut voir comment est la belle…Je ne suis pas du matin et encore moins de l'aurore. S'esclaffa-t-il.

- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que nos transactions habituelles, cher Quart-l'ail.

- Je vous écoute. _Je regardais de part et d'autre et baissait la voix pour exposer mon affaire._

- Charles du Cygne aurait une gouvernante du nom d'Aimée. Il faudrait que vous entriez en contact avec elle pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passe dans sa maison. Je veux dire en apprendre plus sur les jeunes personnes qui s'y trouvent.

- Je vois. Recherchez-vous des renseignements sur une personne en particulier ?

- Sur deux personnes pour tout vous dire : Isabella, dite Bella qui semblerait être la fille dudit Charles du Cygne et Alice qui semblerait être sa femme de chambre.

- Hum, vous semblez bien soupçonneux dans votre ton. Dois-je me méfier ?

- Je vous le conseille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations à vous communiquer malheureusement.

- Bien, je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous enverrai mon apprenti Paul.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. _Lui dis-je avec un sourire entendu._ Bonne journée Quart-l'ail.

- Bonne journée à vous Monseigneur. _Me répondit-il d'un ton empreint de respect._

_Les épaules moins lourdes, je pus me précipiter dans ma voiture afin que Maille-Queux me conduise chez ma cousine au Palais-Royal. En remontant dans cette direction, je ne pus me retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à l'hôtel particulier qui faisait l'angle de la rue de l'Arbre Sec. Nous nous éloignions déjà quand je vis la porte de côté s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une femme aux cheveux caramel, de belle allure, d'âge mûr avec un visage qui respirait la bonté suivie d'une jeune femme blonde sérieuse aux yeux angéliques. Il me semblait que derrière d'autres personnes de même stature les suivaient mais je ne pouvais en être sûr. Peut-être venais-je de croiser la fameuse Aimée ?_

_Le temps d'arriver chez ma cousine, il était quatre heures tout juste. Je me fis annoncer et elle me reçut rapidement, certainement anxieuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son Aimé-Théodore ! Suzon me conduisit à travers le dédale de ses appartements, vers son boudoir._

- Édouard ! Mon bon. Viens tout de suite me voir. me dit-elle pour me témoigner son bonheur à me voir.

- J'arrive chère cousine. _ Lui répondis-je sur le même temps en me débarrassant auprès de Suzon. _Vous êtes bien émoustillée de me voir. Est-ce ma personne qui vous met dans cet état ? _Continuais-je narquois._

- Tu sais bien méchant personnage ce qui met dans cet état. Alors? Raconte. _Elle se rallongea nonchalamment sur son sofa à peine couverte par un déshabillé en mousseline de soie. Galamment, je m'assis à ses pieds pour les lui masser, son péché mignon._

- Rosie, si tu arrives à attraper ce poisson là dans tes filets, tu seras certainement heureuse de sa disposition philosophique. De plus, cet homme sait tirer l'épée et il a une très bonne condition physique. Ce qui ne gâte rien considérant ce que tu as en tête pour lui. Et pour terminer je dirais qu'il est simple et aimable et que je n'ai pas rencontré de compagnon plus agréable depuis longtemps en tout bien tout honneur…

- Humm, _répondit-elle songeuse._ Je me sens comme emportée par ta description. _Elle s'étira comme une chatte une main derrière sa tête et en laissant l'autre parcourir son corps posément de l'épaule à son apex. Vu mon état de nerfs, sa petite démonstration me faisait un effet considérable. La tension que Lorraine avait expurgée de mon corps ce matin était déjà revenue. Mes mains progressaient lentement mais surement en s'éloignant des pieds et en se rapprochant de son temple. Elle s'attrapa la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, ses yeux voilés par le désir. Ma chère cousine. Sans que je la touche, je savais déjà que le foutre s'exhalait de ses lèvres intimes, qu'elle était prête pour que je la prenne. L'attente de nouvelles avait du la tuer._

- Je veux que ce soit aussi sauvage que possible. _M'ordonna-t-elle en me fixant._

- Aujourd'hui cousine, tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois, de la colère et de la sauvagerie, j'en ai à revendre ! A quatre pattes sur le bord, jambes écartées et pas un mot ! _Je me positionnais derrière elle et défis rapidement ma culotte en me branlant deux, trois fois pour finir de durcir mon vit. J'enfilais une poche vénitienne et la pénétrais d'un trait. Un gémissement nous échappa sous la violence de ma poussée, j'étais possédé. Je sortis lentement et enfonçais mon pieu aussi fort que possible, le gémissement se fit plus fort. Je la travaillais ainsi en alternant avec des claques sur ses fesses, puis son clitoris. Elle finit par mordre un coussin, dépassée par la force de ses propres cris tout en continuant à s'accrocher au dossier. Ses genoux devinrent flageolants mais elle ne faiblit pas. Brave Rosalie. Je lui pinçais ses seins ce qu'elle apprécia fort, je finis par les lui taper aussi, ce qui lui fit le même effet. Je continuais ainsi jusqu'à ce que je croie qu'elle perde l'esprit._

- De grâce Chevalier, je ne peux plus décharger…encore.

- Mais je ne fais que commencer, _lui dis-je étonné, ne voyant pas où était la différence avec nos pratiques habituelles. J'avais juste un peu mal aux jambes._

- Voilà deux heures que tu me fouts! _Et effectivement une pendulette sonna les six heures. Je recherchais l'origine de ma colère et la vit devant mes yeux, moqueuse, mutine et sensuelle. De grands yeux chocolat me contemplaient._

_Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller en criant. Rosalie s'affala sur le meuble pendant que je tombais à genoux, vidé._

_Les halètements de ma cousine finirent par s'espacer pour se transformer en petits rires cristallins._

- Mais que t'a donc fait cette enfant ? dit-elle boudeuse.

- De quoi parles-tu? _Lui demandais-je en sortant de mes pensées embrumées._

- Bella.

- Quoi Bella ? _Continuais-je perdu._

- C'est le nom qui t'a fait décharger, mon cher.

- Oh non ! _Oh non. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La sorcellerie existe et je venais d'être envouté. Je me toilettais et me rhabillais prestement, soucieux de ce retournement de situation. Je me concentrais pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec Lorraine. Qu'avais-je dit en déchargeant dans sa bouche ce matin ?_

**Les choses continuent à se mettre en place et le mystère s'épaissit. Y aurait-il de la sorcellerie? Les soeurs Halliwell à la rescousse!**

**Merci de vos vœux pour mon rétablissement, comme vous le voyez je me porte bien mieux!  
**

**Hello Sophie et Jackye les revieweuses anonymes et fidèles, ouvrez un compte! Je pourrais répondre à vos questions.  
**

04/02/11: 81 reviews - 24 favs - 42 alerts et 400 lecteurs pour le derniers chapitre. MERCI.


	11. Chapter 11

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 11**

_J'étais profondément perturbé. Je m'étais assis pour reprendre mes esprits, perdu dans les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux concernant les récents événements. Encore essoufflé et certainement encore rubicond de l'énergie que j'avais dépensé. Rosalie finit par s'inquiéter. Elle me fit pivoter pour que ma tête se trouve sur ses genoux à nouveau recouverts par son déshabillé et me caressa les cheveux. Je la laissais faire, étonné de ses attentions peu ordinaires._

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, dis-moi plutôt comment est ce fameux Aimette. Cela te changera les idées. _Me susurra-t-elle en me caressant détendue par les multiples orgasmes qu'elle avait expérimentés mais toujours avide d'avoir les informations qui lui tenaient à cœur._

- Je me suis rendu hier comme convenu chez Maitre Hauclair pour y retrouver ton protégé. Il m'a accueilli comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours avec son rire communicatif. Son embrassade a été tellement violente que j'ai eu du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Quelle poigne !

- Oh oui, sa poigne…_répéta Rosalie rêveusement._

- Nous avons commencé par quelques échauffements, quelques passes d'armes qu'il a maitrisées de main de maitre. Tu sais que l'escrime est pourtant une activité où je me fais fort de montrer des prédispositions.

- Il n'y a pas que dans cette activité où tu excelles, sacripant. _Dit rosalie en me caressant mon vit que ne demandait qu'à se réveiller sous ses caresses. J'ouvris obligeamment les cuisses pour lui laisser la place et commençait à regarder fasciné les va et vient de sa petite main sur ma bosse tout en continuant mon récit._

- Une fois que nous ayons tiré et essayer nos feintes et bottes mutuelles, je lui ai demandé à ce qu'il me démontre la façon dont il s'était battu au bordel où je l'ai rencontré. Il m'a enseigné une sorte de corps à corps. Très efficace, je dois dire. _Je me soulevais et vins caresser sa bouche de la mienne, ma main caressant ses beaux globes blancs. Je continuais toutefois, imperturbable._

- Il m'a fait part de ses expériences au Nouveau Monde, il est parti par curiosité découvrir ses nouvelles contrées. En tant que cadet, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il l'a fait comme bien peu d'Occidentaux pourtant. Il a vécu dans les tribus autochtones. Savais-tu que là-bas, les femmes dirigent tout (12)? N'est-ce pas des plus extraordinaires ?

- Non explique-moi, cela me semble très intéressant.

- Elles possèdent la terre. Les hommes sont rattachés à la terre de leur mère pour définir leurs clans. Elles peuvent prendre des compagnons, se marier et divorcer à leur convenance.

- Quelle étrangeté que cela. Quel bien beau pays !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En tous cas, cela a ouvert l'esprit de notre ami qui ne jure plus que par les multiples qualités des femmes. Il a d'ailleurs bien profité de leur liberté sexuelle. Il avait un tel succès, qu'elles en étaient rendues à se battre pour lui. Une a retenu son attention pourtant, mais une maladie l'a emporté. Il était d'autant plus chagriné qu'un médecin lui a appris que ces maladies mortelles étaient importées par les Européens qui fréquentaient les tribus. Un simple coryza peut leur être fatal. Pris de remord et fort chagriné, il a préféré tirer sa révérence après cet épisode et revenir en France les mains pleines de marchandises précieuses.

- Il est donc dans le commerce, mais n'est-il pas noble et au-dessus de ses contingences matérielles ? _Je reconnaissais bien là l'esprit snob de Rosalie_.

- En fait, quand il est rentré, son frère ainé venait de décéder sans héritier. Le voici maintenant l'un des plus beaux partis de la capitale.

- Il va donc chercher une épouse sous peu. _Cracha-t-elle énervée._

- Non pas ma douce. Il n'a aucun projet matrimonial en tête, je peux te l'assurer. Il n'aspire qu'à vivre sa vie en recherchant ce qui pourra lui donner du piment.

- Voilà qui est mieux effectivement. As-tu déjà discuté avec lui du type de piment ?

- Ah ah ah, cousine. Je l'ai convaincu de s'en remettre à moi pour faire des essais. Que dirais-tu de venir à la _fleur de lys_ après demain ?

- Dans le salon rouge ? _Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur fiévreuse à cette évocation._

- Exactement. _J'écartai un pan de son déshabillé, dévoilant son corps nu et plongeai ma langue dans ses plis intimes. Rosalie grogna de plaisir en écartant ses jambes, me caressant le cuir chevelu pour m'encourager._

- Tu es encore mouillée, ma petite catin. Continue à caresser mon vit pendant que je m'occupe de te faire décharger.

- Oooooh Edouard, oui caresse-moi comme cela, c'est divin. Pince, mordille, fourrage, gamahuche, cousin, je veux clamper ta langue avec mon con.

_Je me positionnais à genoux devant ma cousine et mit ses genoux sur mes épaules pour l'avoir à ma merci. La belle me laissa toute latitude pour être caressée puis son bourgeon pollué par un puis plusieurs de mes doigts libertins._

- Maintenant que tu as ravagé mon con, voudrais-tu continuer avec mon cul ? M'aguicha-t-elle.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, lubrique amie.

- Mmmm, j'y consens, mon étalon du jour.

- A vos ordres Madame.

_Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je positionne mon gland à l'entrée de son anus et que je pousse. Ah, la délicieuse sensation d'être enserré par cet anneau !_

- Fichtre, j'ai pourtant l'habitude mais c'est toujours aussi dur au début. _Avoua-t-elle en se malaxant les tétons._

- Rose, est-ce mieux ainsi ? _Dis-je en faisant marche arrière_.

- Arrête par toutes les forces de la nature ! Je te veux tout en moi. Il faut tout simplement que je me branle avec application. Comme cela. _Dit-elle en descendant sa main vers son clitoris. Je repartis donc à l'assaut jusqu'à être enfoncé à la garde pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous deux._

- Oh oui, Édouard. Encore. _Hoqueta-t-elle. Je calais bien mes mains sur ses hanches_ _et accélérais la cadence, elle fut des plus responsives. Je me perdis dans le bleu de ses yeux, ses belles dents nacrées et sa gorge si appétissante qui ondulait au gré de mes coups de rein. Rosalie restait aussi éclatante que lorsque je l'avais connu huit ans auparavant._

_Les gestes et la respiration de celle-ci se firent erratiques, ses cris allant crescendo._

- Mon ami, je me meurs. Encore. Ah, je décharge !

- J'y suis presque aussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant. Un seul instant. Et le souvenir qui me fit venir n'était autre que la senteur de Bella quand je l'avais embrassé.

- BELLAaaaaa ! _Rugis-je incapable de me contrôler. Encore. Je piquais du nez entre les mamelles de ma chère complice. Elle compatit en me caressant les cheveux. Après un long moment de calme, nous nous remîmes de nos émotions et fumes près à continuer notre conversation si judicieusement interrompue malgré cette fin catastrophique._

- Il faut que je te dise, hier j'ai rendu visite à ma chère amie, la marquise de Sihatteul…_Commença Rosalie de façon hésitante_.

- Oui, Rosalie, je t'écoute. Que t'a dit celle qui connaît tous les secrets de la capitale ?

- Justement, mon cher, elle ne m'a rien dit sur le sujet qui t'intéresse.

- Précise.

- Je lui ai tendu une perche en lui indiquant qu'apparemment le lieutenant général de police avait une fille, mais cela ne l'a pas interpelé. A mon avis, elle n'en savait rien. Après une pause elle m'a même avoué que cet homme était certainement le seul homme du monde dont elle ignorait le statut matrimonial, son domaine est si perdu qu'il est difficile d'avoir des échos de cette lointaine province. Tu te rends compte, elle n'est même pas sure qu'il soit marié ! Cet homme est vraiment d'une discrétion à toute épreuve.

- Le mystère s'épaissit de plus en plus autour de Bella. Remarquais-je perdu dans mes pensées en priant que Quart-l'ail m'en apprenne plus, rapidement.

- Bella ? Qui est Bella ? Tu veux dire le nom que tu ne cesses de meugler dès que tu en aies à la phase ultime de ton plaisir? La femme qui te fait perdre la tête? _Demanda-t-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en partant dans les aigus pour me manifester sa raillerie. _Elle doit être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, d'un esprit vif et de tournure espiègle pour te rendre fou à ce point.

_Alors sortit de ma bouche ce que je ne pensais jamais m'entendre dire :_

- Oui, tout cela, elle l'est.

(12) Véridique, les Hurons ont une filiation matrilinéaire et ce sont les femmes qui désignent les chefs de famille.

14/02/11 - 10 jours d'attente, je suis désolée. Ce chapitre était plus dur, je ne voulais pas raté l'introduction d'Aimette. Ses aventures amérindiennes vous ont-elles intéressé? Mais qu'a fait Bella à notre pauvre chevalier de Cullaine? Et qu'y a-t-il dans le salon rouge de la Fleur de Lys? Charles du Cygne est-il le père de Bella? Que de questions!

93 reviews - 27 favs - 43 alerts et 475 lecteurs! MERCI.


	12. Chapter 12

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 12**

Ce soir j'allais revoir celle qui me mettait la tête à l'envers. Qu'avais-je eu besoin de faire mon intéressant aussi en voulant l'instruire ? Elle me paraissait bien assez instruite comme cela depuis que j'avais pris en compte son aspect vénéneux.

N'osant réitérer les malheureux épisodes paroxystiques de mon après midi, la veille au soir, j'étais resté sagement avec Jasper à jouer aux échecs chez moi. Je n'avais même pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui tellement la honte me dévorait de l'intérieur. Lui par contre, oublieux de mon dilemme, ne se gêna pas pour me parler de la soirée suivante.

- Alors Édouard, que vas-tu faire demain ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Certainement faire semblant de jouer leur jeu pour voir venir. Si je ne déjoue pas ce complot, il y a fort à parier qu'un autre se mettrait en branle promptement dont je ne serais pas informé. Je veux en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants. En plus, le voyage n'est pas déplaisant, n'est-ce pas Jasper ? _Mon insistance ne manqua pas de faire son effet. Jasper s'empourpra tel une jeune prude_. AAAA…hisse _fis-je en simulant un éternuement (13)_.

- Hum, oui, le voyage est plaisant. Je suis bien en peine que ma chère Alice y soit mêlée. _Et moi donc_!_ Pensais-je_. J'en viens à me poser des questions sur ses pouvoirs. Les deux compères l'ont traité de sorcière. Une telle chose existe-t-elle ?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est que faribole de superstitieux, voyons Jasper, nous ne sommes plus au temps de Louis XIV que diable et encore moins à celui de l'Inquisition !

- J'ai pourtant vu des personnes faire des miracles par l'apposition des mains dans mon pays d'origine. On les appelle des rebouteux. Les gens les craignent. Je suis persuadé que tout n'est pas explicable.

- Ce qui n'est pas explicable aujourd'hui, le sera demain. Tout a une raison, une logique. Il n'y a pas de volonté divine, je te l'affirme. Si tu vas par là, traite Quart-l'ail de magicien tant que tu y es! Il fait des miracles tout simplement parce qu'il connaît les plantes.

- Alice m'a dit qu'elle connaissait certaines plantes. Cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec notre affaire?

- Je ne peux te le dire. La jeune Alice est autant spéciale pour Bella que tu l'es pour moi à n'en pas douter. Ce n'est pas une chambrière commune. Il faudra que je demande à Quart-l'ail si des plantes peuvent altérer le jugement ou les sensations.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions été manipulés au point d'avoir nos volontés altérées ?

- Qui sait ? En tout cas, je veux profiter de Bella demain, m'en délecter. Je veux inaugurer à mon tour cette douillette ottomane qui t'a été si profitable. Vous trouverez bien un autre endroit Alice et toi ?

- Oh oui, vu où se trouve le laboratoire, les chambres du personnel de maison ne doivent pas être bien loin. J'y ferais bien un tour en charmante compagnie. Vas-tu continuer tes «cours»?

- Mais enfin, bien sûr, je prends mon rôle de professeur très à cœur! _Affirmais-je en laissant échapper un sourire_. Je t'avoue que si je n'étais pas dans le doute concernant l'implication des deux donzelles, je me ferais fort de leur faire regretter leurs manigances.

- En attendant, tu es échec et mat. Triompha-t-il en prenant ma reine et en bloquant tout déplacement pour mon roi.

- Pfff, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour!

...

Sans nouvelle de Quart-l'ail nous nous résolûmes à retourner dans la gueule du loup. Alice nous accueillit comme à son habitude, ponctuelle derrière la discrète porte de la fameuse enceinte. Je lui accordais un regard distrait tandis que Jasper se lançait dans de longues phrases sur le plaisir qu'il avait de la revoir. Malgré nos récentes découvertes, je pouvais voir qu'il ne se forçait nullement. Je commençais mon ascension vers mon supplice. La femme la plus attirante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et une comploteuse effroyable. Ma pire ennemie désormais. Je soupirais sans m'en rendre compte.

Alice m'ouvrit la porte et je me retrouvais dans la pièce que je connaissais bien. Bella m'accueillit en se levant. Je la trouvais plus pale que dans mon souvenir.

- Chevalier, dit-elle avec une courbette. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

- Bella, lui répondis-je la gorge serrée en lui obéissant.

- Puis-je faire disposer nos gens? _Me demanda-t-elle de ses grands yeux innocents, quelle actrice!_

- Je vous en prie.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, un silence s'installa. Le calme avant la tempête. J'affermis ma volonté, me levais pour lui prendre la main et l'attirer à moi. Je la voulais nue et offerte à mes regards. Aux miens uniquement. Je sais qu'un libertin ne devrait pas faire preuve d'égoïsme, c'était à l'opposé de mes valeurs habituelles. Je la déshabillais en prenant mon temps, savourant ce que mes doigts découvraient au fur et à mesure de cet effeuillage. Je me refis la réflexion concernant sa tenue, qu'elle pourrait avoir un habit plus luxueux convenant mieux à son rang bien que la façon en était très soignée. Je me permis un puis plusieurs baisers sur son cou et ses clavicules, seules parties découvertes par sa chemise, puis je m'enhardis à baiser ses tétons dressés à travers le tissu pendant que je m'occupais de ses jupons. Aucune parole ne franchissait ses lèvres. Elle, d'habitude si prolixe. Je n'étais pas en meilleur état. Nos souffles dérangeaient le silence de la pièce. J'aurais aimé avoir une musique pour accompagner cette cérémonie. Ce n'était pas anodin ce qui se passait dans ce laboratoire au sommet de l'hôtel sis au 11, rue de l'Arbre Sec.

Je comprenais ou pensais comprendre ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer à corps perdu dans une orgie ou la recherche de tous les plaisirs charnels. Elle avait eu peur de moi. De ce qui se passait quand nous étions à proximité. Comme moi j'en avais peur à cet instant. Se pourrait-il que la chasseresse, la comploteuse, l'ensorceleuse se soit prise à son propre piège? A voir le tremblement de son corps, cela y ressemblait fort. Je ne lui fis aucune remarque quand j'atteignis ses pieds et lui enlevais des souliers des plus fatigués. Qu'importe qui elle était en cette minute. Elle était mienne avant tout pour les heures à venir. Ainsi, toute en blanc avec sa chemise de corps et en bas, elle ressemblait à un ange. Mon ange très personnel. Je l'allongeais sur l'ottomane providentielle.

Fiévreusement, je me dévêtis en la fixant du regard. Elle n'en manqua pas une once en se soulevant sur ses coudes. Lorsque je quittais ma chemise, je la vis parcourir avec satisfaction mon torse musclé. Je continuais mon occupation jusqu'à me retrouver dans la tenue d'Adam, mon membre fièrement dressé. A cette vision, je l'entendis retenir sa respiration. J'approchais pour m'asseoir sur le bord de sa couche et la rassurer par un baiser sur sa bouche et une caresse sur sa joue.

- Édouard...

- Oui?

- Pouvez-vous continuer à m'instruire, je vous prie? _Elle cherchait encore à se rassurer en gardant sa posture d'élève appliquée. Je cédais._

- Bien sûr, cher ange. Connaissez-vous l'anatomie féminine?

- Je pense mais vous allez à n'en point douter me surprendre.

- Il va nous falloir enlever votre chemise tout d'abord, dis-je en faisant glisser adroitement ma main pour qu'elle frôle et un sein et son sexe avant d'atteindre l'ourlet du vêtement. Elle souleva le bas de son corps et je pus ainsi la libérer de la dernière couche qui la cachait à ma vue. Et quelle vue! Elle était à croquer. Je dus avoir une absence en m'attardant sur chaque courbe, chaque grain de beauté, chaque détail de son corps qui la rendait unique. Ses beaux seins pointaient vers le ciel réclamant mon attention. Elle me sourit timidement. Je me repris pour continuer doctement.

- **Je commence. Je ne parlerai pas de ces globes de chair**, (je m'empressais de les masser des deux mains): **vous savez aussi bien que moi, que l'on les nomme indifféremment gorge, seins, tétons; leur usage est d'une grande vertu dans le plaisir; un amant les a sous les yeux en jouissant; il les caresse; il les manie** (je continuais de plus bel mes attouchements pendant que ses soupirs augmentaient**), quelques uns en forme même le siège de la jouissance, et, leur membre se nichant entre les deux monts de Vénus, que la femme serre et comprime sur ce membre, au bout de quelques mouvements, certains hommes parviennent à répandre là le baume délicieux de la vie, dont l'écoulement fait tout le bonheur des libertins** (4).

- Vous voyez, même une partie qui me semblait anodine recèle bien des secrets à vous écouter.

- Un amant expérimenté peut même faire jouir une femme rien que par leur manipulation.

- Comme vous vous y entendez pour me conter toutes ses utilisations!

- Intéressons-nous au con ou Temple de Vénus, avez-vous déjà pris la peine de le contempler?

- Ma foi, il n'est pas très facile de ce point de vue d'y avoir accès. Dois-je appeler Alice? _Elle avait toujours peur de rester seule avec moi_.

- Non pas mon cœur, ce soir nous resterons tous les deux. Vous avez tendance à vous dissiper dès qu'il y a des petits camarades. _Elle rougit consciente de ses manquements._

- Je vais vous le décrire et le toucher en même temps. **Cette élévation que l'on voit là s'appelle la motte: elle se garnit de poils communément à l'âge de quatorze ou quinze ans, quand une fille commence à être réglée. Cette languette que l'on trouve en dessous, se nomme le clitoris. Là git toute la sensibilité des femmes** (4). _J'appuyais à peine puis forçais la pression jusqu'à la faire gémir. Je commençais un mouvement circulaire pendant que mon autre main descendait pour mieux branler son con. Oui, j'ai toujours été doué dans la désynchronisation de mes membres. Ce don m'avait permis d'apprendre avec fulgurance le clavecin à la grande surprise de mon entourage. Je restais doux dans mes mouvements pour autant, essayant d'atteindre une membrane que je ne trouvais pas. La belle avait déjà été dépucelée. Bien sûr, à quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre d'une sournoise? J'arrêtais tout à trac. Il fallait qu'elle paie_.

- Chevalier, pourquoi arrêtez-vous? _Supplia-t-elle_.

- Qui vous a défloré Mademoiselle? _Demandais-je durement. Elle baissa les yeux._

- Je...j'ai été...vio…violée, _finit-elle sa phrase les yeux luisant de larmes, remontant ses genoux pour se cacher. Elle me tourna le dos roulant de côté en position fœtale toute tremblante. Qu'avais-je fait? Sa révélation m'avait fait l'effet d'un soufflet. La voyant tremblante, je me saisis de ma veste pour la couvrir._

(13) Allusion à un passage dans le retour du Marais

19/02/11: Un gros chapitre en cinq jours, cela m'agréait. Je me suis encore bien appuyé sur ce cher Sade qui bien que sacrément redondant dans ces écrits, offre un bon panorama des connaissances de l'époque sur la sexualité.

115 reviews - chap 9: 544 - chap 10: 639 et chap 11: 443 lecteurs! 29 favs - 48 alerts. Merci 1000 fois.


	13. Chapter 13

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 13**

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une femme si affirmée que Bella ait connu le traumatisme d'un viol. Quel être courageux ! Des envies de meurtres me vinrent tout de suite à l'esprit.

- Qui, Bella ? Qui t'a souillé? Je la pris dans mes bras, la berçais en la caressant.

- Je…ne …sais pas. Des hommes masqués. Des nobles. Des libertins ignobles ! Finit-elle par articuler.

- Comme moi, c'est cela ? _Je comprenais comment elle avait pu se prêter à cette supercherie, tout était bon pour se venger des hommes en général, je supposais._

- Non, non, pas comme vous. Je me suis trompée. Vous n'êtes pas comme cela.

- Je suis mille fois désolée, Bella. Je suis odieux. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Votre corps vous appartient et il était complètement cavalier de ma part de vous invectivez de la sorte sur ce sujet. Toutefois, si vous souhaitez prendre des mesures de rétorsion contre ces scélérats, je suis à vos ordres.

- Si vous saviez de qui il s'agit, je n'en suis pas sure. Peut-être est-ce de vos connaissances.

- Il n'y aurait pas d'amis qui tiennent, le sexe se doit d'être un plaisir partagé, comprenez-vous? J'ai déjà troué la panse de porcs pour de tels agissements.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment. En doutez-vous?

- Les libertins se soucient de leurs plaisirs avant tout.

- Non pas. Ceci est le credo d'un petit nombre. Comment pourrais-je continuer cette profession si je ne faisais pas crier mes partenaires de plaisir? Pouvons-nous parler de ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne préfère pas. _Me pria-t-elle._

- Souhaitez-vous que je me retire? _Je commençais à me lever en l'installant sur le côté._

- Non, surtout pas! _Elle s'accrocha de plus bel à mon cou. Son parfum, sa peau nue recommençait à avoir leur attrait sur ma personne ce que Bella ne manqua pas de sentir vu la nudité qui était la notre et la proximité de son séant sur mes cuisses._

-Je suis désolé de ce traitre qui ne sait pas se tenir devant une dame, je vais remettre ma culotte.

- Non! Je vous l'interdis!

- Pourquoi donc?

- S'il ne se passe rien ce soir, ils auront gagné. Vous comprenez? Reprenons je vous en prie. _Et nous reprîmes. Toujours assis au bord de la banquette, je la gardais dans mes bras et la caressait de mes mains expertes pendant qu'elle me couvrait de baisers soyeux. Ma langue m'aida dans mes actions préparatoires. Son foutre ne tarda pas à couler_. _Quand je le jugeais opportun, je la fis se tourner pour me faire face et s'assoir en tailleur, ses jambes m'entourant, nos bouches se joignant, nos bassins se frictionnant langoureusement, ses bras prenant appui sur mes épaules_. _Mes mains empaumèrent ses fesses quand je me souvins d'un détail important. Il fallait que je mette un condom (14). Bella me regarda avec curiosité fouiller dans les poches de ma veste et le positionner sur mon vit._

- Désolé pour l'interruption mais ceci permet d'éviter une grossesse non désirée. _Expliquais-je plus pour remplir le silence qu'autre chose. Bella était suffisamment intelligente pour deviner son utilisation par elle-même. Je ne lui laissais pas dire un mot et la présentais de bonne manière pour que nous puissions être enfin réunis charnellement. Je manifestais mon contentement par des soupirs et des_ _grognements lorsqu'elle retomba sur mon membre engorgé. Ses cris furent plus aigus. Dans cette position elle pouvait régler notre tempo facilement, elle tirait sur mes épaules et s'appuyait sur ses pieds joints derrière mon dos pendant que je l'aidais en soulevant son fessier dès qu'elle en manifestait le désir. Tout était caresse avec elle, lent, tendre. Elle m'embrassait et je lui répondais du mieux que je pouvais. Des flots de paroles incontrôlés sortaient de ma bouche. Des paroles d'adoration à n'en pas douter mais je n'avais aucune prise sur ce qui était prononcé. Nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que je sente ses jambes trembler._

- Nous allons changer de position amour, vous vous épuisez.

- Oui, je le sens. _Je l'allongeais alors et me positionnais face à elle sur le coté, pris sa jambe pour la mettre au dessus de ma hanche pendant que je repliais la mienne dessous et recommençais mon va et vient. Les sensations en étaient décuplées et Bella devint plus excitée si cela était possible. Je caressais son clitoris en insistant et elle ne manqua pas de partir vers l'endroit où je la voulais. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre, savourant ce moment intense. Nous étions en sueur et à bout de souffle. Je voyais dans ses yeux à quel point je l'avais contenté et j'en fus fier. Je réalisais que nous nous étions unis comme des amants et non comme des libertins. Cette découverte me laissa stupéfait._

- Merci amour. Merci. _Je ponctuais mes paroles de baisers fiévreux_. _Il avait fallu que j'attende huit ans de débauche avant de découvrir ce type de sensations. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit avec cette femme-piège ?_

- Non, c'est moi qui vous suis reconnaissante chevalier. Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas sérieux?

- Comment ma douce?

- Par rapport à ce que vous m'avez dit à l'instant.

- J'avoue que je ne maitrise pas tout quand vous êtes concernée, ma colombe. Qu'ai-je dit? _Je me traitais de tous les noms intérieurement, cela devenait une habitude._

- Rien, rien d'important. Parlez-moi plutôt de cette poche bizarre et visqueuse dont vous vous êtes revêtu?

- Pour tout vous dire, c'est du boyau de mouton. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de désagrément.

- Non, du tout. Je suis étonnée d'en découvrir l'existence.

- Cela s'est généralisé depuis peu, mais il existe depuis deux siècles (15). Il contribue à se prémunir des maladies vénériennes en plus d'éviter toute grossesse.

- C'est très ingénieux.

- Oui et totalement interdit par notre gouvernement (16). Malheureusement. L'Église reste le grand ennemi de nos pauvres personnes. On ne peut séparer la contraception de la protection concernant des infections.

- Édouard, avant que tu ne me quittes, peux-tu encore me prendre dans tes bras? _Je lui obéis et la cajolais comme elle le souhaitait. _

- Mais Bella, je ne vais que te laisser pour ce soir, nous nous reverrons, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père souhaite me marier. Dès qu'il me trouvera un parti convenable, bien sûr. _Une sensation de malaise m'étreignit le ventre puis la gorge. _Et puis, vous avez eu ce que vous souhaitiez, n'est-ce pas? Vos grandes promesses ne m'ont pas trompée. _Dit-elle résignée_.

- Qu'ai-je dit à la fin Bella?

- Que vous ne pouviez pas vivre sans moi entre autre. _Soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux_.

- Ce que je peux vous assurer en tout cas, c'est que les sensations que j'ai découvertes avec vous sont nouvelles. Vous êtes spéciale Bella. Belle, courageuse et intelligente. Tout homme serait fier de vous avoir pour femme. J'envie celui qui aura la chance de pouvoir vous appeler sienne. Qui vous fera découvrir le monde. Si je pouvais nous irions à la Comédie ensemble, fréquenterions les salons. Vous seriez ma femme, mon amie, ma maitresse.

- Avez-vous beaucoup de maitresses ? _Ses questions ne cessaient de me désarçonner. Je lui parlais d'une vie commune et elle me renvoyait à mes débauches._

- Si c'est le sens de votre question, je n'ai pas de relations suivies. J'ai des amantes passagères ou éventuellement des amants d'ailleurs ou des connaissances à qui je rends service. J'aime le plaisir, le recherche et n'en fait pas mystère. Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes toujours aussi franc?

- J'ai confiance en vous. _Elle s'empourpra et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires éparpillées._

- Je ne suis pas digne de votre confiance. _Percevrais-je un début de repentir_? Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

- Qu'importe qui vous êtes, qui je suis, cela ne change rien aux qualités qui sont les vôtres. Si j'avais une chance de réussir, je me jetterai aux pieds de votre père pour lui demander votre main.

- Non ! Je vous en prie renoncer à cette folie ! _Dit-elle affolée_.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas digne de vous, je m'abstiendrai. _Avait-elle peur que j'apprenne la vérité ou souhaitait-elle me protéger? Ma feinte avait fait son effet en tous cas. Mais était-ce vraiment une ruse ?_

- C'est moi Monsieur, qui ne suis pas digne de votre noblesse. Séparons-nous je vous prie. J'ose croire que le paiement de votre leçon a été dûment acquitté. _Elle avait passé ses vêtements de dessous avec des gestes saccadés et en profita pour se diriger vers la sortie._

- Bella, attendez! Quand nous reverrons-nous?

- Jamais, Monsieur. Il ne le faut plus. Pour vous comme pour moi. _Sur ce, elle ferma la porte._

(14) Une des théories la plus répandue est celle qui dit que l'origine du mot préservatif serait son inventeur Monsieur Condom ou Conton, qui travaillait à la cour du Roi Charles II.

(15) C'est l'anatomiste et chirurgien italien Gabriel Fallope, né à Modène en 1523, qui est l'inventeur du "fourreau d'étoffe légère, fait sur mesure, pour protéger des maladies vénériennes". Mais en fait, on trouve des traces de contraceptifs dans l'histoire depuis 6000 ans avant JC. Casanova utilisait des préservatifs non seulement pour se protéger des infections mais surtout pour éviter que ses "partenaires" ne tombent enceintes. Ce serait lui, qui, en 1718, grand consommateur bien évidemment, baptisa ce petit bout de boyau de "capote anglaise"

(16) En 1750, un colporteur nommé Jardin fut condamné à la relégation après sept mois d'emprisonnement pour avoir été trouvé porteur de_ "28 Condoms de vessie bordés d'un petit ruban rouge"._

21/02/11 - Excuse pour mon erreur chronologique du chapitre 2, maintenant rectifiée. Sade était déjà allé en prison en 1768. Dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup plus d'explication, je sais mais Bella est timide. En plus, elle n'est pas libre de tout dire. Ce sera pour plus tard. Tout ne peut pas tomber rôti dans le bec du chevalier parce qu'il a de beaux yeux, non?

125 reviews 32 favs 50 alerts, et plus de 500 lecteurs! Je suis aux anges. Merci.


	14. Chapter 14

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 14**

Alice nous raccompagna comme à son accoutumée jusqu'à la petite porte donnant sur la rue. J'avais tenté en vain d'avoir des explications. Ses lèvres restèrent scellées.

- Je ne peux vous expliquer, Monseigneur ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Elle eut un regard désolé envers Jasper qui ne se retint pas pour la baiser fougueusement. Je leur laissais un peu d'intimité en avançant. Dès qu'ils me rejoignirent, j'en profitais pour laisser des informations utiles. Je supposais pourtant que celles-ci étaient déjà connues.

- Si Bella a besoin de me contacter, qu'elle n'hésite pas. Mon hôtel est rue des Francs-Bourgeois. Alice, voici quelques louis si vous souhaitez me faire porter un mot. Vous comprenez à quel point l'avenir de mon élève m'importe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je saurais m'en souvenir. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Dès que nous nous retrouvâmes dans le froid, nous nous éloignâmes dans des dispositions d'esprit bien différentes des autres nuits passées en ces murs.

- Penses-tu qu'Alice gardera contact avec toi si Bella n'est pas de la partie ?

- J'avoue que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé pour tout te dire. _Il sourit rêveusement en se remémorant certainement leurs escapades passées._

- Nous ne sommes donc pas plus avancés qu'avant! Je regrette de ne pas avoir donné un prétexte pour annuler cette soirée.

- Mais à la fin que s'est-il passé, Édouard ?

- Un miracle et un drame et je ne peux expliquer ni l'un ni l'autre.

::::::-:::::::-::::::::-::::::::

Le lendemain, le commis de Quart-l'ail, Paul, se fit connaitre. Il me remit un pli qui n'attendait aucune réponse :

**_J'ai des nouvelles,_**

**_venez quand vous le pourrez._**

Après avoir remarqué la façon dont Léa rougissait en couvant le jeune homme du regard après l'avoir introduit, je demandais à celle-ci de lui fournir une collation avant qu'il ne reparte. Ils s'éloignèrent donc en direction de la cuisine d'Émilie. Ainsi j'allais enfin avoir plus d'éclaircissements. L'image de Bella franchissant la porte de son laboratoire pour me quitter ne cessait de m'obséder. Je repassais en boucle notre dernière conversation. Cette fille si innocente au premier abord, si belle, si cultivée, si intelligente restait un mystère. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Ou plutôt si, je le supportais car j'étais convaincu que nous ne pourrions pas en rester là.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir. Je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus et très vite. Je descendis vers la cuisine pour donner mes ordres directement, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. J'arrivais sans crier gare et vis se tourner vers moi des regards étonnés, interrompant une vive discussion entre les différents protagonistes présents dont le menu de ce midi semblait être le sujet. Tous se figèrent ou se levèrent, selon leurs positions respectives.

- Maille-Queux, prépare la voiture. Paul, je vous raccompagne auprès de votre maitre.

- Mais, Chevalier, vous n'avez pas pris votre déjeuner ? _S'écria Émilie dépitée_.

- Gardez-le moi au chaud, rassurez-vous, je reviendrai rapidement ma bonne. _Répondis-je affectueusement à ma cuisinière. Elle avait le chic pour faire des plats fantastiques bien en sauce. Heureusement que mes « activités physiques » étaient nombreuses! Je fis appeler Jasper et nous partîmes tous trois._

_Dès que le pas de la porte de l'herboriste fut passé, je ne pus que constater le sourire sarcastique de Quart-l'ail. Oui, je m'étais précipité à un claquement de ses doigts, mais j'avais bien d'autre chat à fouetter que de me soucier de faire preuve d'orgueil mal placé._

- Vous voilà bien empressé Chevalier?

- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, mon bon? Des informations que tu possèdes dépendront mon avenir peut-être. _Il aurait été inutile de cacher mon impatience, tout dans mon attitude me trahissait._

- Allons chez Quil.

- Entendu. Quart-l'ail donna les consignes à son apprenti et nous traversâmes la rue pour nous attabler tous trois chez le tavernier le plus proche. Une bonne adresse qui servait un vin correct sans toutefois être raffiné.

- Alors ?

- Alors Monseigneur, voilà une bien étrange maison que celle-là. _Nous confia Quart-l'ail avec un air de comploteur. _La gouvernante Aimée est en charge de cette demeure depuis peu de temps, trois à quatre mois tout au plus. Elle a toujours été employée dans des maisons renommées auparavant aussi a-t-elle été choisie pour sa connaissance des bonnes manières et de l'étiquette. Elle ne s'occupe pas de la domesticité qui est directement sous la coupe du sieur du Cygne. Par contre, elle doit éduquer la fille et les pupilles de celui-ci. Les bonnes manières, l'étiquette de la cour, la danse, la conversation en société, la généalogie des principales maisons de France et d'Europe. Ce qui est plus étonnant, c'est que les jeunes personnes suivent d'autres cours dont elle ne connait pas la teneur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Régulièrement, elles partent avec des hommes ou des femmes, individuellement, en tête à tête, ce que Charles du Cygne a autorisé en indiquant de ne pas en tenir compte! Aimée en a été choquée au départ, puis maintenant elle se contente de prendre sa broderie et d'attendre leur retour !

- Bella part avec des hommes? M'étonnais-je oubliant un peu vite avoir moi-même été seul à plusieurs reprises avec elle.

- Et Alice ? Renchérit Jasper.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire : Bella et Alice _**sont**_ les pupilles, Jeanne est _**la **_fille, et à la connaissance d'Aimée, la seule enfant de Charles du Cygne.

- Comment ?

- Bella et Alice sont brunes, Jeanne est blonde si cela peut vous aider. _Précisa sereinement Quart-l'ail._ Bella et Alice sont totalement dévouées à Jeanne. Aimée m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait bien plus d'affection pour les pupilles que pour la future héritière qui se montre vindicative quand il s'agit de se faire obéir. D'ailleurs tout le personnel lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil par peur de représailles. Il n'y a qu'avec ses compagnes de jeu qu'elle est tout sucre et tout miel.

_Bella n'est pas la fille de Charles du Cygne ! J'en aurais presque sauté de joie. Voilà une raison possible pour qu'elle refuse ma proposition. A-t-elle eu cette honnêteté à mon égard ? J'étais convaincu que mes sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Quels sentiments ? Je ne savais pas trop à vrai dire. Une attirance assez forte pour envisager d'unir ma destinée à une femme. Pas d'arrêter ma carrière de libertin._

- Finalement, Bella et Alice sont donc des égales. Voilà pourquoi elles nous semblaient si proches. Dis-je à Jasper comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer. Entendant le soulagement présent dans ma voix Jasper souleva un sourcil, étonné.

- Autre chose qui vous intéressera peut-être. _Continua Quart-l'ail en chuchotant._

- Oui ?

- Il se passe dans cette maison beaucoup d'allées et venues.

- Mais encore ?

- Charles du Cygne reçoit ses commissaires et autres agents de tous ordres chez lui à toutes heures. Il a pourtant un bureau au Châtelet.

- Effectivement, quoique vu sa profession, cela ne m'étonne guère. Le crime ne connait pas le repos.

- Je préférais que vous ayez tous les éléments à ma connaissance.

- Sais-tu si un dénommé Jacques Cob lui rend visite?

- Je me renseignerai.

- Et je t'en remercie. Au fait, je suppose que tu as eu ton petit effet pour nous ramener autant d'informations en si peu de temps ? _Quart-l'ail baissa la tête, comme embarrassé._

- Je dois avouer que je suis très heureux d'aller à laudes maintenant. _Avoua-t-il le regard pétillant._

- Continueras-tu ?

- Assurément, la dame est charmante et ne me laisse pas indifférent. _Il leva sa chope à ses mots tout sourire et nous rimes de bon cœur. Nous avions plus de détails sans pour autant connaitre les dessous du complot. Qui était cette Jeanne du Cygne ? Avait-elle ordonné à Bella de me séduire ? Ou était-ce Charles du Cygne le responsable de cet imbroglio? Et Jacques Cob, quel était son rôle?  
_

**_04/03/11 Finalement chapitre plus compliqué à faire que je n'aurais pensé au premier abord. Le voilà enfin. Vos réactions? Vos hypothèses?_**

**_Le moment de détente avec cette review qui m'a bien fait rire: _**

**hey ben**  
** 2011-02-21 . chapter 3 **

**putain plus chiant tu meurt.**

**Comme on dit j'avais pourtant prévenu! Et un gros bravo à cette lectrice qui a poussé jusqu'au chapitre 3! Pour ma part, quand une histoire ne me plait pas je m'en rends compte au 1er chapitre.**

**134 reviews - 650 lecteurs - 33 favs - 52 alerts - Merci à toutes!  
**


	15. Personnages et résumé

Comme vos reviews m'ont alerté sur le côté difficile à suivre de mon histoire (trop) compliquée, voici un rappel des personnages et un résumé qui je l'espère vous repréciseront la situation

**Maison de la rue des Francs Bourgeois**

Edouard de Cullaine, chevalier : noble libertin fortuné

Jasper, valet, ancien soldat

Emilie, cuisinière et épouse de Samuel Hioulais

Maille-Queux : cocher

Tailleleur : jardinier

Léa: soubrette et nièce d'Emilie

Lorraine: soubrette et maitresse de Jacques Cob

**Maison de la rue de l'Arbre Sec**

Charles du Cygne : Lieutenant général de police

Isabella dite Bella : prétendue fille de Charles du Cygne/ pupille de Charles du Cygne

Alice : prétendue servante de Bella/ pupille de Charles du Cygne

Aimée : gouvernante

Jeanne du Cygne : fille de Charles du Cygne

**Herboristerie rue de la Ferronnerie**

Quart-l'ail, complice de débauche d'Edouard

Paul, apprenti

**Maison du Palais royal**

Général de la Halle vieux mari de Rosalie

Rosalie de la Halle : libertine cousine d'Edouard par alliance

Suzon, servante de Rosalie

Félix, valet

**Autres**

Jacques Cob : Commissaire du district d'Edouard

Samuel Hioulais, inspecteur sous les ordres de Cob

Aimé-Théodore de la Motte-Quattrie dit Aimette, noble fortuné revenant des Amériques

Madame de Sihatteul, commère de Paris

Maitre Hautclair, maitre d'armes

Quil, tavernier

Madame Cope, tenancière de la Fleur de Lys

Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi : précepteurs de Bella

**Résumé**

Suite à une conversation entre Bella et Edouard à l'église, il est convenu qu'Edouard prouve à Bella la non-existence de Dieu chez elle à la barbe de son père, le lieutenant général de police. Celle-ci progresse tant et si bien que le libertin est pris de doutes et rentre à son hotel particulier à l'improviste pour découvrir sa servante et le commissaire de son district chez lui en position compromettante. La conversation surprise l'incite à penser que Bella est impliquer dans un complot le visant. Il fait appel à Quart-l'ail pour enquêter par le biais de la gouvernante de Bella, Aimée. Entre temps, Edouard de plus en plus sensible au charme de Bella, veut concrétiser l'attraction physique qu'il éprouve quand il découvre que celle ci a été violée. Bella décide de mettre un terme à leurs rencontres sans explication valable alors que Edouard la demande pratiquement en mariage. Quart-l'ail lui apprend que Bella est la pupille du lieutenant général et que sa vraie fille se prénomme Jeanne.

Parallélement, Rosalie de la Halle, mentor d'Edouard en matière de libertinage lui demande son aide pour séduire un noble rentré depuis peu des Amèriques: Aimette.

J'ai l'impression d'être en plein soap opera...et nous n'en sommes qu'au 14e chapitre! Je dis ça mais en même temps je ne sais pas combien il m'en faudra pour aller jusqu'au dénouement.


	16. Chapter 15

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 15**

En repartant de la boutique de Quart-l'ail, je me trouvais décontenancé. Comment faire pour avoir enfin des réponses aux multiples questions laissées en suspens ? En même temps, je crois que la seule question qui m'intéressait était la disposition de Bella à mon égard. J'étais prêt à lui pardonné tout. Jasper interrompit ma réflexion.

- Alice ne m'a pas congédié que je sache, je peux la poursuivre de mes assiduités. Me dit-il en me touchant le bras pour attirer mon attention.

Je le regardais sans trop y croire.

- Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, mon ami. Lui répondis-je en tapotant sa main pour le rassurer. Il ne faut par contre pas la rencontrer à laudes, la couverture de Quart-l'ail serait mise à mal.

- Bien sûr. Je comptais attendre le temps qu'il faudra dans la rue pour la voir sortir.

- Oui, ton idée d'attendre est bonne. Et si nous observions de façon continuelle cette maisonnée ?

- Comment cela ?

- Trouvons aux alentours un meublé ou autre pour guetter à couvert ce qui se passe.

- Bonne idée ! Mais cela risque de nous prendre beaucoup de temps!

- Oui, je te le concède. Occupe-toi de voir si c'est possible.

-/-/-

_Le soir même, anti chambre du salon rouge de la Fleur de Lys, maison de plaisirs et de jeux prisé de la haute et basse noblesse parisienne._

- Avant que nous n'entrions, Aimette, il faut que je vous mette au parfum sur ce que vous trouverez derrière cette porte.

- Je vous écoute, mon ami. Vous savez que je suis partant pour les aventures les plus folles. La vie est trop courte.

- Voilà, derrière cette porte se trouve une dame de qualité. Nue, à genoux, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux baissés vers le sol pour vous montrer sa déférence. Elle vous attend avec grande impatience et est tout à fait consentante, soyez en sûr. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose de votre part, que vous la dominiez, que vous la soumettiez.

_Le visage d'Aimette se fit impassible, il était concentré sur la moindre des paroles qui sortait de ma bouche. Son souffle s'accélérât au fur et à mesure de mon récit._

Il y a des codes que vous pourrez employer pour faire le point lors de vos séances, si vous choisissez de poursuivre avec elle bien sûr. Voltaire pour dire oui, encore plus, Diderot pour dire oui mais sans plus ou pour ralentir, Rousseau pour dire non, assez et Pascal pour mettre un terme à votre relation.

_Un sourire élargi sa bouche et ses yeux brillèrent comme si je lui avais fait le plus beau des cadeaux._

- Y a-t-il des limites à ce qu'elle ferait par soumission ?

- Je préfère que vous vous référiez directement à elle si vous n'êtes pas sûr, elle vous répondra par le code que je viens de vous soumettre.

- Puis-je entrer? _Demanda-t-il tout joyeux_.

- Je vous en prie, mon ami. Sachez que vous aurez des spectateurs.

- Des spectateurs?

- Oui, la mère Cope aime rentabiliser ses salles. Des trous discrets permettent à d'autres de profiter de votre démonstration.

- M'accompagnerez-vous? _Se donner en spectacle ne le rebutait pas, tant mieux._

- Je resterai les premiers temps afin de rassurer mon amie mais sachez que Jasper gardera l'œil ouvert pendant la séance.

-. Allons-y, mon bon. Vous me faites là un bien beau présent. _Me dit-il en me prenant le bras. _

- Je ne le vois pas de cette manière là mais nous pourrons en rediscuter. Prendrez-vous un loup ? Je vous le conseille, vous n'êtes pas encore connu comme libertin et pour que cela demeure..._Je lui tendis un masque de satin._ La dame en porte un également.

- Entendu. Dit-il en faisant passer les attaches sous son catogan.

Ainsi équipés, nous entrâmes pour trouver ma chère cousine en position d'attente et le salon bien pourvu en équipement de toutes sortes. Cravaches, fouets, canes, chaines, pinces, lanières…et même des plantes à épines. Une croix de Saint André trônait sur le mur du fond pendant qu'un banc était disposé sur la gauche et une banquette confortable sur la droite. Le paradis de la domination…ou de la soumission selon les gouts.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'Aimé-Théodore avait comme expérience en ce domaine. Juste qu'il voulait s'oublier dans les plaisirs de la chair. Et ceux-ci avaient de multiples facettes. Nos échanges m'avaient amené à le voir comme un être volontaire et affable un bon mélange pour le caractère fort de Rosalie.

A mon étonnement, il ne se dirigea pas vers Rosalie mais vers les divers instruments pour les étudier soigneusement, les soupeser, les faire cingler dans l'air. Ce qui eu un effet non négligeable sur la belle soumise. Aux sons émis, elle gigota en poussant de petits gémissements.

- Silence! Ordonna Aimette déjà en plein rôle tout en se débarrassant de sa veste et de sa chemise.

Cela stoppa Rose d'un coup.

- Si tu crois que je vais te passer tes caprices, tu es mal partie avec moi !

Apparemment, je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui apprendre. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Il approcha la baguette souple qu'il avait sélectionnée de la croupe de Rosalie pour la passer lentement le long de son dos, de sa croupe et de l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle frémit mais ne dit rien. Il procéda de même pour l'avant de son corps, des épaules aux genoux. Il la détaillait avec contentement.

- Tu es une belle créature. La flatta-t-il. Très belle même. Lève les yeux et regarde-moi. Veux-tu être ma créature? Permission de parler.

- Oui, maitre.

- Bien. Il va falloir que tu mérites ta récompense. _Il défit sa culotte mais déjà Rosalie l'aidait pour se précipiter sur son vit bien gonflé. Elle le pompa avec assiduité dès que cela fut possible. Aimette lui envoya des coups de pichenette avec la baguette sur son postérieur ce qui la stimula fortement. _

_Pour ma part, assis à l'écart sur une banquette, j'avais déjà rejoint Bella par la pensée. J'aurais voulu être contenté par sa bouche chaude pendant que mes doigts auraient vagabondé dans ses boucles brunes. Mon regard aurait balayé ses courbes avantageuses, se serait repu du balancement de son corps. Sa langue m'aurait titillé en tournoyant et en repassant sur mon gland. Ma pauvre carcasse aurait fini par tremblé d'extase sous sa douceur, tel un jouet entre ses mains. Une communion intime jusqu'à l'apocalypse de tous les sens. Je l'avais faite mienne et je n'en étais que plus frustré pour cela. Je savais ce que j'avais perdu._

_Entre temps, Aimette avait fini par décharger et les jambes tremblantes, il indiqua à sa créature comme il l'appelait, de s'allonger sur le banc. Il changea pour une cravache et lui donna de légers coups pour la préparer à ce qui allait venir. Puis il accéléra sa cadence, sans jamais frapper au même endroit. Voyant cela, je convenais qu'il n'était plus utile de rester et je me dirigeais discrètement vers la sortie. Le jeu m'attendait. Secrètement, j'espérais que l'adage me serait bénéfique : heureux au jeu,…_

_Et effectivement, j'avais une chance insolente au pharaon ce soir là. J'allais même jusqu'à faire un banco. Je m'arrêtais les poches bien remplies quand la nouvelle se propagea comme une trainée de poudre : Donatien, marquis de Sade avait été arrêté et conduit au donjon de Vincennes! Je tendais l'oreille sans rien laissé paraitre. Les accusations étaient propres à créer un scandale. Une veuve l'accusait de l'avoir battu à son corps défendant dans une maison d'Arcueil où il l'avait séquestré. Je faillis presque en recracher mon vin de Champagne. Cet évènement allait provoquer un tel remue-ménage auprès des dévots qu'il y aurait à n'en pas douter une chasse aux libertins sous peu._

_Je montais en toute hâte rejoindre mon valet à l'étage. Celui-ci venait à ma rencontre. _

- Aimette a terminé et demande à s'occuper de la générale pour ses soins.

- Merci, j'y vais. Donatien s'est fait arrêté! Ne trainons pas ici!

_Je me précipitais dans le salon rouge sans un mot de plus, Jasper sur mes talons. Toujours masqués, Rosalie était déjà revêtue d'un peignoir et Aimette l'entourait de ses bras, visiblement près à la protéger de tout danger éventuel et surtout pour l'aider à la maintenir debout après cette séance éprouvante._

- Venez, il y a urgence. Où se trouvent tes habits _demandais-je à Rosalie. Elle pointa la direction d'une porte et nous nous y précipitâmes_. _Sa servante l'attendait dans une chambre attenante de belle taille. Sans un mot elle passa derrière le paravent et se rhabilla aidée de Suzon que j'encourageais à faire au plus vite. Aimette haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

- Le marquis de Sade vient d'être arrêté. _Lui expliquais-je._

- Et alors? _Me répondit-il en enlevant le loup._

- Je ne sais pas, je préfère prendre mes précautions. _Ne sachant pas si Rose voulait fournir son identité, je continuais._ Cette dame doit être mise en lieu sûr avant que les maisons galantes ne soient l'objet de descentes de police.

- Madame, aurez-vous la grâce de me fournir un nom avant notre séparation? Demanda Aimette avec fébrilité voyant que l'objet de son désir s'apprêtait à partir.

- Rose, souffla-t-elle. Rosalie de La Halle. _Elle enleva son masque devenu inutile._

- Oh! _L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage avant que très vite il ne se reprenne_. Pourrais-je vous raccompagner chez vous? Proposa-t-il galamment.

- Hélas Monsieur, vous m'en voyez bien marri mais il faut là nous quitter. Je reste une femme mariée. _Sur ces mots pleins de dignité, ils se précipitèrent d'un seul mouvement pour se baiser avec fougue, se dévorant littéralement sous les regards complices de Suzon de moi-même. J'étais heureux mais aussi jaloux. Heureux d'avoir fait l'entremetteur entre ces deux-là, jaloux de ne pas avoir l'objet de ma convoitise entre mes bras._

**11/03/11 J'ai pris un temps de réflexion qui s'est révélé bien utile pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vous laisse en juger. Une review est meilleure qu'un coup de fouet d'Edward. Oh oui, Maitre!  
**

**153 reviews - 479 lecteurs - 34 favs - 57 alerts. Merci à toutes.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Libertinage au crépuscule - 16**

Dès que Rosalie nous eut quittés, Aimette se tourna vers moi tout ragaillardi.

- Ce n'est pas cette nouvelle qui va nous gâcher notre soirée. Vous viendrez bien chez moi pour me parler de cette merveille qui vient de se volatiliser à mon grand regret en savourant une bonne eau-de-vie de Cognac que je réserve pour les grandes occasions ?

- Nous vous suivons, mon ami. _Lui répondis-je en me léchant les babines._ _A ces mots, Aimette ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un grand rire en me claquant la main sur l'épaule. Je renvoyais Maille-Queux avec ma voiture et partageais celle du géant avec Jasper. Le voyage se déroula sans encombre et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement dans l'ile Saint Louis, anciennement ile aux vaches, endroit fort couru sous Louis le XIVe._

- Vous vous êtes installés dans ce coin de la capitale ? Comme c'est curieux. _J'étais effectivement étonné qu'un homme aussi fortuné que lui choisisse cet endroit tombé en désuétude._

- Oui, je sais que ce quartier n'a plus les faveurs de la noblesse depuis quelques temps, mais je me moque des modes. D'ailleurs, je vous parie que ce quartier retrouvera un jour son heure de gloire. La vie est tranquille ici et en même temps animée, j'aime regarder les allers et venues incessantes des barques sur la Seine. En plus, je ne vous cacherais pas que cette acquisition s'est révélée être une bonne affaire. _Appuya-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il avait beau être un gentilhomme, il n'en était pas moins un négociant avisé._

_Dès que le carrosse fut arrivé dans la cour, un porteur de flambeau se précipita pour éclairer son maitre._

- Bonsoir Monsieur le Comte. _Le salua-t-il en s'inclinant_.

- Bonsoir Pierre. _Nous fumes introduits rapidement dans un salon du rez-de-chaussée où brulait un feu de cheminée, le valet s'affaira rapidement pour allumer les chandeliers dévoilant une décoration riche et colorée. Aimette avait déjà pris la direction d'un meuble qu'il semblait bien connaitre pour sortir une flasque. Je remarquais encore à quel point il était simple dans ses manières, l'influence du Nouveau-Monde certainement. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'attendre pour laisser son valet le faire. Il nous tendit à tous deux des verres et porta un toast._

- A nos amours, qu'elles soient …

- Maitre Jasper ? _interrogea le serviteur une fois son oeuvre achevée, complètement interloqué_.

- Oui, _fit_ _le principal intéressé par réflexe en tournant sa tête vers lui._

- Vous êtes vivant!

- Pierre?

- Oui, Monseigneur. _Répondit celui-ci avec une courbette_.

- Tu peux m'appeler Jasper, Pierre, et arrête de me donner du Monseigneur, je t'en prie. _S'énerva-t-il. J'étais tout à fait au courant du statut social de Jasper, cadet d'un hobereau breton. Mais que valait une naissance noble quand le droit d'ainesse ne vous était pas échu ? Rien. Absolument rien._

_Il avait donc préféré entrer à mon service après la guerre, plutôt que de retourner sous la coupe de son frère ainé qui de plus lui avait volé son premier amour, la fameuse Marie ou Maria sans que celle là trouve matière à s'offusquer au contraire. Une trahison dont Jasper avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se remettre.  
_- Bien, je vois que vous vous connaissez, _intervint Aimette_, Pierre, si vous souhaitez échanger plus avant des nouvelles de votre pays, faites profiter Jasper de l'hospitalité de Charlotte. Qu'en pensez-vous? _Je voyais que Jasper avait grande envie de retrouver cette vieille connaissance et ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre_.

- Asseyons-nous mon cher Édouard et déblatérons comme deux commères. J'ai beaucoup de questions pour vous.

- Concernant une certaine femme que nous venons de quitter ?

- Concernant l'objet de mes pensées depuis une semaine, date à laquelle je l'ai vu dans le salon de madame Geoffrin pour être plus exact.

- Vous l'aviez donc remarqué ? M'étonnais-je.

- C'est qu'elle est inoubliable! J'ai bien essayé de me renseigner, mais il m'a été affirmé que malgré sa jeunesse, la Générale de La Halle était des plus pieuses et fort sage.

- Oui, Rosalie sait bien donné le change. _Dis-je en ne pouvant retenir un rire_. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas été le seul à être ébloui ce jour-là.

- Vraiment? Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un hasard? J'ai peine à y croire. Je brule déjà de la revoir. Comment se fait-il que vous la connaissiez? Dites moi tout.

- Elle est ma cousine par alliance, ce qui permet certaines libertés. _Lui répondis-je d'un air entendu._ Mais soyez assuré que notre rencontre à tous deux tient du pur hasard.

- Quelle belle cousine vous avez là! Si j'avais été à votre place, je l'aurais gardé pour moi!

- Je peux comprendre votre engouement, mais ses jeux dont vous faites fort cas tous deux ne m'intéressent pas, de plus, d'autres appâts retiennent actuellement mon attention. _Ajoutais-je les yeux dans le vague._ Pour tout vous dire, c'est même la première fois depuis le début de ma carrière de libertin que je désire à ce point. _Un soupir s'échappa de mon corps révélant mon état pathétique de frustration._

- Une dame? _Demanda Aimette prudemment_. _Il est vrai que je ne lui avais pas caché que mes inclinations allaient en tous sens._

- Oui, une dame qui se refuse pour des questions obscures après s'être abandonnée. _Je devais faire une figure à fendre l'âme car Aimette se crut obligé de m'imiter._

- Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour chambouler vos sens? Un homme comme vous avec votre expérience, doit à n'en point douter avoir trouvé une perle pour ainsi se trouver prisonnier.

- Prisonnier? _Si j'étais avec Donatien je m'en serais rendu compte, que me chante-t-il là?_

- Oui, avec le regard alangui que vous me faites depuis que vous en parlez, il ne peut s'agir de la plus vieille maladie du monde. _Murmura-t-il innocemment en plongeant dans son verre pour humer l'arôme de l'alcool._

- Comment?

- Vous êtes pourtant instruit, enfin Édouard,…ce coquin de Cupidon a visé juste. _Aimette fit tressauter ses sourcils, goguenard._

- Vous vous méprenez Aimette, il s'agit simplement d'une séduction à laquelle je ne suis pas habitué. J'aime discuter avec elle, son esprit est vif et elle sait me tenir tête. En même temps, elle est innocente, douce et forte. Ce mélange me trouble. Oui. _Admis-je rêveur._

- Bien sûr. _Le comte parti d'un grand rire comme s'il se fut s'agit de la meilleure des plaisanteries. Les mots de Racine me revinrent alors : « L'amour n'est pas un feu qu'on renferme en une âme: - Tout nous trahit, la voix, le silence, les yeux, - Et les feux mal couverts n'en éclatent que mieux. » Je ne pus que boire en silence mon Cognac. J'étais prêt à affirmer toutes les débauches possibles mais me trouvais démuni devant un tel sujet. Je décidais d'orienter la conversation vers l'arrestation du marquis de Sade, le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur Louis XV endeuillant successivement son entourage, les nouvelles de l'Europe et du Nouveau-Monde, que sais-je!_

_La distraction que j'appelais de mes voeux prit forme avec l'irruption inopinée de la fameuse Charlotte à moitié nue, en proie à de grands éclats de rire et poursuivie par Jasper et Pierre que l'on m'indiquant comme étant son mari. Apparemment, il faisait aussi bon vivre dans la demeure de mon ami. J'étais heureux que Jasper puisse ainsi retrouver sa joie de vivre au "contact" de ses anciens amis. Aimette et moi ne pumes que nous esclaffer devant cette poursuite galante._

_Une fois les joyeux drilles sortis et mon esprit plus serin, je pris ma décision. Plus j'y pensais, plus il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes, demain je me rendrai au Châtelet pour rencontrer Charles Du Cygne, lieutenant général de police sous le prétexte de quérir une autorisation pour visiter Donatien. J'avais beaucoup à dire à ce cher homme. Il était temps que nous devisions en tête à tête._

_-/-_

_Dès le lendemain, je me présentais au Chatelet pour être reçu en audience. A ma grande surprise, je n'attendis pas longtemps. Charles Du Cygne me reçut avec affabilité dans son imposant bureau. Son visage de fouine à l'aguet s'anima d'un sourire rusé dès que je fus introduit._

_- _Chevalier de Cullaine! Quel bon vent vous amène? _Son ironie était perceptible. Evidemment, il connaissait tout sur tous et je ne lui avais même pas été présenté. Il était réputé remplir avec célérité sa charge de lieutenant-général._

- Tout simplement, l'arrestation de mon cher ami le marquis.

- Hum. Je m'en doutais. Sachez que ce qu'il a fait dépasse de loin ses autres exactions. Quand je vous aurais raconté par le menu ses agissements, je ne suis pas sûr que vous souhaitiez toujours le voir. Je vous sais libertin tout en respectant certaines limites.

- Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour mériter le courroux de la milice?

_- _Tout simplement, il a séquestré une pauvre femme du nom de Rose Keller en lui faisant miroiter une place de gouvernante pour sa maison d'Arcueil, puis il l'a attaché au lit et l'a frappé en polluant sa verge jusqu'à avoir son plaisir, pour finir il l'a obligé à renier les Evangiles! _Fichtre, il avait fait fort l'animal! (17)_

- Je voudrais entendre sa version de cette affaire si vous m'y autorisez, Monsieur.

- Comme il vous plaira, j'aimerais que tous les libertins de la capitale aient vos moeurs, j'aurais moins de travail, je peux vous l'assurer!

- Alors pourquoi me surveiller?

- Je n'ai donné aucun ordre en ce sens, Chevalier. _Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils._

- Et votre fille, _tentais-je._

- Ma fille? Vous la connaissez?

- Oui, une superbe jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolat à la peau de lait rougissant facilement.

- Oh, vous vous serez mépris. Ce n'est pas ma fille mais tout comme, vous devez parler de Bella, ma quasi pupille, une très bonne amie de ma fille. Comment se fait-il que vous la connaissiez? Ce n'est pas par des connaissances communes, j'en suis assuré! _Diable! Il ne semblait pas du tout dans le complot ou alors nous avions été découverts et il jouait bien la comédie._

- Nous nous sommes croisés à l'église.

- Hum, je préfère cela. Qu'elle y aille ne m'étonne pas. Que vous fréquentiez l'endroit m'interpelle. Vous seriez-vous égaré?

- Du tout. J'y rencontrais une parente. Me justifiais-je.

- Hum...Admettons. Ma protégée a connu déjà bien des vicissitudes dans sa prime jeunesse sans aller se perdre dans des milieux peu fréquentables. Vous pouvez me donner votre parole de gentilhomme que vous ne ferez rien pour attenter à sa réputation et la revoir et je vous donne votre laissez-passer.

- Demandez-moi autre chose je vous prie. _J'avais beau être un débauché, ma parole de gentilhomme était sacrée!_

- Mais enfin Chevalier que vous importe Bella! Une jeune femme tout à fait ordinaire qui ne saurait se comparer avec vos conquêtes habituelles dont j'ai une liste non exhaustive: duchesse, comtesses, baronnes, peut-être même princesses que sais-je?

- Elle m'importe. Et si j'osais, je vous demanderais sa main. _Lâchais-je, mes mots dépassant ma pensée_.

- Sa main! Vous! Vous sentez-vous bien? _Son visage pâlit à vue d'œil renforçant le vert foncé de son habit. _C'est une jeune femme sage et sans dot qui plus est! Vous devez confondre ou vous vous égarez!

- Je la ferai mienne avec ou sans dot! Est-ce entendu? _M'entêtais-je._

- Mais c'est qu'elle est sous ma protection sans être vraiment ma pupille, vous comprenez? _Il semblait hésiter en proie à des querelles internes son visage se tordant en tous sens. _Le mieux est de demander à la principale intéressée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de demande de votre part. De ce que j'en sais, les femmes ne vous intéressent pas plus d'une heure ou deux, seriez vous prêt à tout pour une lubie?

- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est loin d'être une lubie. Quand pourrez-vous me donner une réponse? _Insistais-je oublieux des malheurs de Donatien, après tout il l'avait bien cherché, torturer une pauvre femme_!

- Revenez demain à la même heure, Chevalier. Je vous donnerai sa réponse et la mienne.

(17) Fait historique.

**13/04/11 Hum...Me revoilou? Bon j'ai un peu laissé passer le temps ou celui-ci m'a échappé, je ne sais. Mais à l'arrivée, un gros chapitre.**

**Merci, merci à toutes de vos reviews 164! et mises en alertes 61.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Libertinage au crépuscule**** - 17**

_Précédemment_

_- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est loin d'être une lubie. Quand pourrez-vous me donner une réponse? __Insistais-je oublieux des malheurs de Donatien, après tout il l'avait bien cherché, torturer une pauvre femme__!_

_- Revenez demain à la même heure, Chevalier. Je vous donnerai sa réponse et la mienne._

_oooo000000ooooo  
_

- 800 000 livres ! Vous plaisantez !

- Malheureusement, Chevalier, pas du tout. C'est le prix qu'a fixé ma fille pour l'éducation qu'elle a pris en charge depuis 4 ans et la perte que représente Bella de son point de vue. _Bredouilla-t-il visiblement gêné d'avoir à transmettre ce type de message._

- Mais vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Je croyais que vous étiez le tuteur ! _Tentant le tout pour le tout pour le faire faiblir._

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien d'officiel et il est vrai que depuis tout ce temps Bella comme son amie Alice vivent sur la cassette de ma fille Jeanne. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire…_Continua-t-il désolé_.

- C'est l'équivalent d'une dot de princesse que vous me demandez là ! _Fulminais-je. Je réfléchissais rapidement pour trouver une solution. Peut-être qu'avec l'héritage de ma tante, cela serait possible. Après tout cet argent, je n'en avais que faire._ Je vais y réfléchir avec mes conseillers, Monsieur Du Cygne.

- Chevalier, réfléchissez bien, je peux comprendre que Bella ait su vous séduire, c'est une jeune personne des plus singulière aux qualités incomparables, mais cela vaut-il la peine de vous ruiner ? Voici un laissez-passer pour visiter votre ami le Marquis. _Dit-il en tendant sa main contenant un pli cacheté_. _A défaut d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais, je m'en saisis. Je me retrouvais chez moi sans savoir comment, affalé dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Heureusement, mon bon Jasper ne me laissa pas dans cet état. Il arriva en courant._

- Édouard ! Édouard ! Cria-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

- Oui-da, calme-toi Jasper, je suis là mon ami.

- J'ai résolu une partie de l'énigme ! _S'exclama-t-il tout à sa joie._

- Vraiment ? Raconte ! Comment ? _Il prit le temps de fermer la porte en vérifiant que les oreilles de Lorraine ne trainent pas par là et se jeta à mes pieds._

- J'ai réussi à trouver un meublé bien placé pour observer la maison de la rue de l'Arbre-Sec et je peux déjà te dire où Bella part quand elle suit des inconnus ! J'ai reconnu Maitre Hautclair. _Continua-t-il les yeux brillants de joie._

- Le maitre d'armes ?_ Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils._

- Oui ! _Me répondit-il proche de l'extase._

- Elle prend des leçons d'escrime ?

- Certainement, je ne vois que cette possibilité. Je les ai suivis mais quand elle y va, la salle est fermée.

- Cela pourrait être un début d'explication…

- Mais Édouard, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ? Je te trouve bien abattu. _Prenant en considération ma mine sombre et la position de mon corps quasiment en boule dans le fauteuil._

- Il me faut 800 000 livres pour épouser Bella. _Lançais-je dépité._

- Sacredieu ! _Jura-t-il_, comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est la somme que Jeanne pense être en droit de réclamer pour son investissement en Bella.

- Ah ! Mais si tu payes cette somme, tu n'auras plus grand-chose pour vivre.

- Je pensais à l'héritage de ma tante.

- Avant de t'engager, laisse-moi vérifier ce point avec le notaire.

- Bien sûr, Jasper. Mais, le problème est que je ne sais même pas si Bella veut de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? _Me lamentais-je. _Je ne me reconnais plus. Est-ce que Alice te manque autant ? _Je repensais à la charmante Charlotte de l'autre soir qui avait dû bien divertir mon valet._

- Plus que je ne croyais à dire vrai. _Reconnut-il en baissant la tête_. J'ai pu aller jusqu'au bout avec Charlotte uniquement pour faire plaisir à Pierre.

- Pardon ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, j'ai accepté de les aider car ce sont des amis d'enfance. Et puis, je connaissais déjà « intimement » Charlotte quand nous étions bien plus jeunes.

- Ah oui, d'accord, alors tu as pu te « forcer ». _Dis-je d'un air compréhensif qui se finit dans un sourire narquois._

- Arrête ! Je ne veux plus d'autre femme, je t'assure !

- Bien, nous allons dénouer cet écheveau et nos belles nous reviendrons, tu peux m'en croire ! Après rien ne nous arrêtera dans notre poursuite du plaisir. _Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et s'asseoir tout d'un coup. _

_- _Tu penses donc que nous reprendrons notre libertinage habituel, une fois qu'elles seront à nos côtés ?

- Ma foi. Je ne vois pas ce qui s'y oppose. Je ne veux pas être comme certains qui n'assument pas et se cachent. Bella avait l'air tout à fait ouverte sur le sujet.

- Tu veux dire que tu accepterais qu'elle aille voir d'autres hommes… ?

- Et d'autres femmes, je ne suis pas limitatif comme tu le sais déjà. Enfin, je suppose que oui. Depuis que j'en suis privé, je ne me reconnais plus. C'est la sensation de manque, je suppose.

- Mais Édouard, ne penses-tu pas qu'il s'agit de plus ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de plus dans la vie que de sentir son vit frétiller à la vue d'un beau fessier ou du galbe d'un sein ?

- Hum…L'amour ?

- Pfff, même Bella avec son âme scientifique te rirait au nez. Voyons Jasper, nous sommes aux Siècles des Lumières comme dirait Voltaire, pas au temps de la chevalerie !

- Je commence à m'interroger à ce sujet. Je sais que j'avais promis de ne plus m'y laisser prendre avec ce qui s'était passé dans ma jeunesse avec Marie, mais apparemment, je suis faible. Alice m'obsède. Pas toi ?

- Non, non Alice ne m'obsède pas, lui répondis-je moqueur.

- Arrête, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Bella et toi, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Hum, cette conversation devenait vraiment gênante, je me sentais rosir comme une jeune vierge à l'idée de soulever ses jupes pour enjamber un caniveau.

Heureusement, la conversation fut détournée par Jasper lui-même.

- Tu crois que la fille Du cygne me demandera aussi la même somme pour Alice ? _Défaillit-il._

- J'en ai bien peur mon bon Jasper.

- Oh. Je ne peux donc qu'espérer qu'elle veuille s'enfuir avec moi si je comprends bien…

- Un enlèvement, tu tombes les deux pieds joints dans le romantisme de bas étage.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, cette situation ne peut plus durer. _Dit-il d'un air déterminé en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ma réflexion acerbe._

- Essaye de modérer tes propos, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant du complot.

- Bien sûr, Édouard. Nous nous en sortirons, et si nous n'avons pas d'avenir ici, nous irons en Nouvelle-France ou plutôt dans ce qu'il en reste!

- D'où te vient cette idée ?

- J'y réfléchis depuis quelques temps suite au récit d'Aimette.

- Ah. _J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne me voyais pas être séparé de Jasper. Je ne me voyais pas être séparé de la vie culturelle de Paris non plus_. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu aller au pays des sauvages ? Loin de moi ? _Susurrais-je en battant des cils tentant de le faire changer d'avis._

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vil tentateur. _Rigola-t-il en se penchant pour rapidement attraper mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il se recula un peu pour ajouter._ Loin de moi l'idée de partir sans toi.

- Tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas faits pour la monogamie, _lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois tout en le faisant basculer sur mes genoux._

- Tu vas me juger ridicule, mais quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas l'impression de tromper Alice.

- Moi non plus, _ajoutais-je narquoisement en l'embrassant à nouveau tout en lui caressant le torse ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire gémir_. _Qu'allions-nous donc pouvoir faire pour parvenir à nos fins?_

**12/05/11 Bonjour à toutes**** et merci de continuer à m'accompagner même si j'ai un peu perdu le rythme ! **

**Je sollicite humblement votre concours gentes damoiselles pour « I love you for a long time ». J'y ai publié un OS appelé Sangdre**** qui n'a pas été beaucoup visité. **

**Vous avez jusqu'au 15 mai ****pour voter. Lien sur mon profil ou **_**http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**__**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ » Merci à l'avance.**_


	19. Chapter 18

Avertissement : Je rappelle que j'ai mentionné que cette histoire avait comme inspiration principale **Sade** (la philosophie du boudoir) et **Choderlos de Laclos** (les liaisons dangereuses) donc si vous vous attendez à une fin « ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas non plus de fin dramatique pour nos héros, parce que mon petit cœur sensible ne supporte pas le drame. Bref, je rappelle que nous sommes dans le libertinage et que nous y restons.

Note : Le mariage au XVIIIe siècle n'est en rien une preuve d'amour (concept très récent), le statut d'épouse permet pour la femme d'être émancipée et d'accéder à une certaine liberté.

**Libertinage au crépuscule**** - 18**

_La journée s'étirait en longueur sous le soleil qui pointait son nez de plus en plus en ce mois d'avril. La ville paraissait moins grise, alanguie dans les effluves de pourriture qui n'en étaient que plus prononcées. Chaque parisien se trouvait obliger d'y participer en jetant ses ordures dans la rue. Des fois j'oubliais à quel point l'hygiène que j'avais connu dans le domaine où j'avais vu le jour n'existait pour ainsi dire pas dans la capitale. Je faisais partie des rares gentilshommes à ne pas me parfumer à outrance mais à me laver tous les jours. Peut-être que les colonies outre Atlantique avaient d'autres habitudes? Je demanderai des détails à Aimette._

_J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand on vint taper à la porte de ma bibliothèque. Léa ouvrit pour laisser passer Paul, l'apprenti de Quart-l'Ail, avec une fort gracieuse révérence. Je tendis la main pour recevoir le pli qu'il tenait._

- Monseigneur. Dit-il en s'exécutant.

- Merci jeune homme. Léa va t'emmener te rafraichir avant ton retour. Une réponse est-elle attendue ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, Chevalier.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer.

_Ils me laissèrent donc à ma découverte de la missive tout en échangeant un regard de connivence que je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer. Mon nom était écrit au devant avec élégance, ce qui m'étonna. Quart-l'ail ne prenait jamais la peine de le faire puisque Paul se chargeait de nos échanges et il ne me semblait pas reconnaître cette écriture qui respirait la féminité. Je cassais le sceau avec fébrilité. Serait-il possible que mon vœu le plus fou soit exaucé ? Qu'elle s'adresse enfin à moi ?_

_J'ouvris enfin le lourd papier pour découvrir une lettre signée Bella Souane. Ainsi elle me faisait assez confiance pour s'adresser à moi ! Je commençais à parcourir les lignes._

**_Monsieur,_**

_**Si j'osais, je vous appellerai Édouard comme vous m'avez autorisé à le faire, mais depuis notre dernière entrevue, je ne sais si ce droit m'est encore échu.** (_Bien sûr triple buse ! Je veux que tu m'appelles Édouard, je veux que tu le murmures, que tu le dises, que tu le cries aussi !) **_Je comprends que vous vous posiez bien des interrogations à mon encontre. Comme vous le savez certainement, je vous ai trompé en me réclamant d'un lignage bien plus noble que je ne le suis vraiment. _**(Que m'importe sa naissance, c'est elle que je veux !) **_J'ai appris par le plus grand des hasards votre proposition à mon égard qui bien sûr me flatte et m'honore, comme vous l'avez appris par l'odieux marché qui vous a été proposé, je ne suis pas libre de moi-même. Toutefois, jusqu'à ce que d'autres chaines ne m'attachent, je suis encore dans la possibilité de vous rencontrer sans entacher plus avant mon honneur auprès de ma bienfaitrice. Aussi, je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir au crépuscule à la porte que vous connaissez pour vous éclairez si vous le souhaitez _**(Je dirais même plus, je le désire ardemment! une seule question me taraudait : aurais-je la patience de parler alors que je ne voudrais qu'agir?). **_Alice souhaite aussi s'entretenir avec votre valet, si vous avez la bonté de le prévenir, elle en serait ravie._**

**_Votre servante__,_**

**_Bella Souane_**

_Je tenais la lettre à bout de bras pour mieux la contempler, j'avais envie de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois. Elle m'autorisait à la revoir. Ma demande l'avait touchée ! Rien que pour cela, je ne regrettais pas mon coup de sang d'hier. __Je rangeais avec soin sa missive dans le compartiment secret de mon secrétaire et allais jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Je me trouvais tout d'un coup fort peu bien mis et appelais mes gens pour faire une grande toilette et me préparer comme il se devait pour rejoindre ma déesse._

- Lorraine, Léa ! Préparez un bain ! Avez-vous pris soin de brosser mon habit crotté de ce matin? Je vais en avoir besoin.

_Aussitôt, mes domestiques s'activèrent. J'étais de si bonne humeur que je ne pus me retenir de tâter le fessier de Lorraine en lui faisant un clin d'œil dès que Léa eut le dos tourné. Le naturel revenait dès que l'entrain me reprenait. Alléluia. Je voulais profiter du répit que me donnait l'attente du crépuscule pour croire encore à mon bonheur__…_

_Nous avions décidé avec Jasper de nous retrouver chez l'herboriste, rue de l'arbre sec pour vêpres, une vraie aubaine avec cette lettre ! Nous pourrions donc nous rendre de concert chez Bella, ou plutôt chez mon presque beau-père le lieutenant-général.__ J'en rigolais intérieurement. Sous peu nous serions réunis._

_+++++ooooo++++  
_

_Quart-l'ail avait continué à rester en contact avec Aimée, la gouvernante. Il m'apprit que depuis ma demande rejetée par Jeanne ou plutôt monnayée, Bella et Alice avaient commencé à prendre du recul par rapport à leur amie. C'est Aimée qui avait surpris la conversation et la leur avait rapporté, offusquée que __ces protégées puissent être traitées de la sorte. Elle n'avait donc pas hésité quand Bella lui avait demandé son aide pour le pli, qui fut confié aux bons soins de l'herboriste._

_Au moment dit, la porte s'ouvrit avec un comité d'accueil rêvé, Bella et Alice __se tenaient au milieu de la courette, __apprêtées pour le coucher,__ se réchauffant dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

- Mon ange, comme vous m'avez manqué ! _Articulais-je en l'enserrant dans mes bras pendant que Jasper en fidèle homme d'action passait aux actes mais ne parlait pas._

- Chevalier, je…

- Non, **Édouard**. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi **Édouard**, une bonne fois pour toutes. _L'interrompis-je cavalièrement dans ma précipitation._

- Édouard,… _je la coupais d'un baiser__ ne résistant pas au plaisir de la sentir contre moi__._

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, bellissima. _L'encourageais-je en recouvrant son cou de baisers empressés._

- Édouard! _Reprit-elle énervée cette fois_, arrêtez !

_Je me reculais stupéfait. __Mon chaton sortait les griffes._

- Veuillez me pardonner, ma chère, je me conduis comme un mécréant. Je vous écoute. _Tentais-je en lui caressant la joue qu'elle avait fort douce._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à nos complices respectifs qui eux ne s'embarrassaient pas d'explications. Tout à leurs attouchements. Elle attrapa alors ma main pour la porter à sa bouche, j'arrêtais de respirer à cette vue, incapable d'émettre une quelconque idée rationnelle._

- Venez, ne restons pas dehors, _me dit-elle d'un ton coquin en me tirant à sa suite bientôt imiter par l'autre couple. Il y avait encore assez de clarté pour que nous puissions nous guider sans chandelier. Rejoindre le laboratoire fut donc un jeu d'enfants. Un bon feu nous attendait. Et au devant de celui-ci une bonne…paillasse ? En tous cas un amoncellement de surfaces moelleuses recouvertes d'un drap formait une destination des plus attrayantes. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui m'y attira et qui s'attaqua à moi de la plus belle façon possible. J'entendais vaguement des froissements indiquant que cette grande couche était partagée par nos amis. Je m'en souciais peu, je me laissais partir dans un autre monde, caressant, doux, aimant_.

_Ses petites mains industrieuses détachaient toute entrave pour libérer au mieux mon corps. __Ma veste partie en premier, puis ma chemise, mes bas et mes chaussures à boucles et pour finir ma culotte. Échaudé par son accueil, je me contentais de la caresser et de l'embrasser délicatement. Puis je finis par pousser sa fine robe de chambre pour découvrir une fort jolie chemise très courte et un beau fessier rebondi où les flammes semblaient danser. Ses bas blancs tenus par des jarretières brodées complétaient sa tenue. Que de beautés à explorer._

_Elle me semblait plus fébrile que moi à présent. Elle se dévêtit rapidement pour me dévoiler ce corps que je ne voulais plus quitter. Nous nous embrassâmes avec effusion, puis je la vis se relever pour chercher dans la poche de mon habit, les outils indispensables à l'accomplissement de notre plaisir.__ J'étais dans le même état d'esprit et me prêtais bien volontiers à l'enfilage du sac vénitien. Elle s'allongea à nouveau sur moi pour me chevaucher sans autre préambule. Il faut croire que la montée de l'escalier avait suffi à nous échauffer les sangs. Ma petite amazone avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête et elle y mettait l'énergie de la dernière chance. Lui avais-je autant manqué qu'elle pour moi ? Il n'était pas temps d'en débattre. Nos échanges étaient d'ailleurs des plus limités, nos prénoms, nos cris de plaisir, nos corps qui se rassasiaient l'un de l'autre, cela nous suffisait. Jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Rapide, j'en conviens, mais apocalyptique de mon point de vue._

_Je la pris alors dans mes bras, son dos contre __ma poitrine et ainsi enchâssés, ne cessais de la caresser. A ma grande surprise, je tombais sur une autre main étrangère à notre couple. Alice et Jasper avaient adopté une position identique tel un miroir et la petite femme brune aux mèches rétives qu'affectionnait mon ami s'occupait avec entrain de baiser le corps de ma femme et de passer sa main à des endroits stratégiques. Jasper, comme moi-même, appuyés sur un coude, ne pouvions qu'assister impuissants et muets d'admiration de ce qui se déroulait entre les deux amies._

- Nous avons continué à pratiquer vos leçons, cela vous convient-il ? _Demanda l'objet de mes attentions, anxieuse, en se mordant méchamment la lèvre inférieure._

- Je n'y vois rien à redire mon trésor, au contraire, _lui répondis-je complice en passant mon doigt pour libérer sa lippe_. _Puis me souvenant de notre conversation récente avec mon compère, j'ajoutais :_ A moins que cela gêne Jasper. Qu'en penses-tu mon ange? Si mes amants ont la même amante, cela en fait-il mon amante? _Vu la respiration saccadée et le regard fiévreux de celui-ci, je connaissais déjà la réponse._

- Si cela fait plaisir à mon aimée et à mon amant, qui suis-je pour m'interposer? _Répondit-il du tac au tac_.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Bella fit pivoter sa tête d'un air étonnée entre nous deux pendant qu'Alice continuait ses effleurements. Si bien que Bella ne put se retenir d'en gémir. J'empaumais un de ses seins pour le présenter à la bouche d'Alice qui ne put qu'être heureuse de l'aubaine. Quelle charmante personne! Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire, je soupçonnais que __rapidement __nous nous __entendrions __fort bien. J'attrapais les lèvres de ma douce dans le même temps et présentais mon doigt à son petit trou voyant comme son amante caressait son clitoris. Hum, la nuit s'annonçait passionnante._

**25/05/11: Oyé ! Oyé ! J'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que le jury du concours « I love you for a long time » avait choisi mon OS Sangdre comme coup de cœur! Ça fait du bien à l'ego! Merci à celles qui m'ont encouragé et au jury bien sûr.  
**

**Cette fois, j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews juste avant la publication de ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous préférez…**

**Je me suis rendue compte aussi qu'avec la dernière publication un peu précipitée, je ne vous ai pas recommandé le dernier Catherine Hardwicke : le chaperon rouge. Ambiance brumeuse et loup-garou. Scénario surprenant. Miam. On retrouve la magie du premier Twilight et Catherine prouve bien qu'elle était tout à fait capable de prendre en main toute la série. Je persiste et je signe, mon admiration pour son travail dans le premier opus.  
**

**Merci aux revieweuses anonymes aussi, toujours heureuses d'avoir de vos nouvelles et pour celles qui n'ont jamais essayé, je réponds à toutes les reviews.  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Libertinage au crépuscule**** - 19**

_Il fallait bien que je trouve __comment la satisfaire sans déranger nos Aphrodite! Je fis entrer une phalange pour tester sa réaction ce que je n'attendis pas longtemps. Elle poussa un cri de fond de gorge tout en languissement. Bruit consécutif à une sensation de plaisir à n'en pas douter. J'observais d'un œil la technique d'Alice qui ne cessait pas de m'étonner. Jasper contribuait de son côté à lui donner son content de sensations avec tact et douceur. Si j'avais pu, je les aurais tous pris dans mes bras trop heureux de me sentir en communion avec eux. Cela me donnait des idées. _

- Bella chérie? Tu peux te positionner entre les jambes de ta bonne amie?

_Aussitôt suggéré, aussitôt obéis. Bella adopta alors une attitude beaucoup plus agressive en embrassant à pleine bouche son amante tout en frictionnant avec application son bassin. __J'attrapais celui-ci pour le bloquer._

- Ne t'enhardis pas trop, laissez-nous vous rejoindre. _Elle comprit mon injonction en continuant à un rythme plus doux et tout aussi efficace._

_Pour ma part, le derrière de ma conquête m'attirait comme un aimant et je commençais à poursuivre ma préparation. Jasper se trouvait mis de côté par cette manœuvre, il se contentait d'observer nos femmes fort excitées par ces changements__ d'imbrication. S'il continuait à ouvrir la bouche sans la fermer, la bave n'allait pas tarder à couler à la commissure inférieure, quant à ses yeux ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je décidais donc de le secouer un peu_.

- Jasper, nos amies auront certainement grand plaisir à déguster ta friandise...Fais-leur ce plaisir.

- Tu es sûr? _Me demanda-t-il incertain_. _Je compris alors qu'il avait des scrupules à toucher ou à se faire toucher par Bella_.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes des êtres consentants ici. Le plaisir est notre seul guide. _Il approcha donc timidement son vit des belles bouches vermillon qui déjà se tendaient à mes paroles et qui ne tardèrent pas à le combler de leurs attentions. Quelle vue stimulante! _

_Son chibre entrait et ressortait de la bouche de Bella pendant que cette chère Alice __ lui léchait (oserais-je dire amoureusement ?) les testicules. Il haleta très rapidement à ce rythme. _

- Doucement mesdemoiselles, _les tempérais-je_, souvenez-vous que cette caresse est royale et doit se faire avec grâce pour allonger notre plaisir commun. _Je voulais_ _pleinement me régaler de notre communion. Je remis ce mot dans un contexte religieux et me demandais si un curé serait intéressé par notre nouvelle définition, sur son autel en pleine messe par exemple._

_Finalement__, j'avais envie de tempérer les propos de Donatien, il ne fallait pas que s'occuper de foutre dans la vie. Il fallait foutre en pays de connaissance. C'était cela le plaisir ultime. Mon être vibrait à leur tempo et j'aimais cette sensation. Je positionnais enfin mon vit gonflé pour pénétrer l'objet de mes attentions, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire ouvrir plus grand la bouche, l'instrument de mon amant entra plus profond. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Moi-même, je me trouvais enfin où je voulais être: imbriqué dans les chairs de mon amante à sentir les frictions rêvées, les petites jambes d'Alice frottant mes cuisses._

_Je pus ainsi travailler __mon ange à loisir, l'emmener à nouveau où nos corps se perdaient pour n'être plus qu'un amas non défini de chairs ne souhaitant qu'être rassasiées. Le visage de Jasper était assez éloquent pour être sûr sans lui demander qu'il partageait mon point de vue. _

_Nos cris se perdirent dans la nuit puis moururent à regret. Je voulais passer ma vie à cela avec elle. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Aucun dieu__ ne m'avait arrêté jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas une pauvre humaine qui allait se mettre en travers de ma route. Quel était donc le pouvoir exact de Jeanne vis-à-vis de ma…compagne ?_

_Ayant roulé sur le côté, j__'attirais à moi Bella pour profiter d'elle solitairement et caressais ses cheveux, sa peau avant de prendre la parole pour ne pas gâcher ce merveilleux moment où je la sentais alanguie et apaisée._

- Je reviens ma belle. _Dis-je en lui donnant encore un baiser sur la tempe_. _Je me précipitais pour trouver le broc d'eau et la bassine avec des linges et les posais à proximité. Jasper se leva aussi pour prendre un linge, il versa l'eau dans la bassine et nous nous occupâmes de rafraichir nos moitiés respectives._

_Je tamponnais sa peau puis la parsemais juste derrière de baisers. Elle sembla beaucoup __apprécier ce traitement en me dévisageant comme aucune autre femme ne l'avait fait._

- Viens avec moi, _lui proposais-je. Elle tressaillit_.

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. _Chuchota-t-elle_.

- Non, je n'en sais rien. Éclaire-moi ma douce. _Lui répondis-je en attrapant son poignet et en le portant à ma bouche puis à ma joue. Toucher son corps était un jeu dont je ne me lassais pas._

- Jeanne m'a sauvé, ma vie ne m'appartient pas. _Le ton était calme et définitif_.

- Jeanne t'a peut-être sauvé, mais regarde ce qu'elle a fait de nous Bella. Des pantins à sa solde ! _S'emporta tout d'un coup Alice_.

- Nous connaissions les termes du contrat, Alice. Nous savions que ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme qu'elle nous a tiré des griffes des Volturi. _Continua Bella les yeux perdus dans le vague._ Il est temps que je m'explique Édouard. Je suis Bella Souane, fille du sergent Charles Souane du petit village de La Fourche. Mon père est mort en sauvant un officier, Philippe Le Doilleur de Féniquesse lors de la guerre de sept ans. Celui-ci avait fait l'effort de rencontrer ma mère pour lui narrer les faits. A l'époque j'avais huit ans et je suivais les cours des frères des écoles chrétiennes (18). Ma prédisposition pour les études avait été remarquée et il décida pour récompenser le courage au combat de mon père, de m'envoyer dans le pensionnat tenu par les frères Volturi. C'est là que j'ai vécu l'enfer. _Elle ferma les yeux à ce souvenir et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais doucement._

- Mon nom complet est Alice Brandon de la Devinière et j'ai rencontré Bella chez les frères Volturi, _continua son amie en fixant Jasper_. Enfant, j'étais considérée comme anormale par ceux qui m'entouraient, ma famille a préféré m'oublier en me confiant aux bons soins d'enseignants le plus loin possible de leur domaine. Nous y sommes restées jusqu'à ce que Jeanne nous en sorte, il y a quatre ans.

- Tu es anormale, mon cœur ? Et en quoi donc ? _S'enquit Jasper étonné_.

- Je …J'ai des …prémonitions. _Bafouilla-t-elle gênée_. Certains me traitaient de sorcière. _Et elle aussi commença à pleurer si bien que Jasper ne put que m'imiter. Je préférais quand elles geignaient de plaisir et déchargeaient_ !

- Il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir avec nous. Nous sommes libertins, nous ne croyons pas aux sorcières, ni à la bonté naturelle des hommes d'ailleurs. Séchez vos larmes mes belles, nous nous occuperons de vous, n'ayez crainte. Mais pourquoi cette mise en scène pour nous rencontrer ?

- A la demande de Jeanne, nous devions tisser des liens sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Elle nous a dit que vous étiez dangereux pour la royauté. _Expliqua Alice_.

- Moi ? Dangereux ? Cela est bien drôle ! Et en quoi ?

- En tant que comploteur…

- Il n'y a pas des Damiens (19) à tous les coins de rue que je sache !

- Nous nous sommes bien rendues compte que cela était stupide, aussi avons-nous décidé d'arrêter cette ineptie. _Réussit à articuler Bella_.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de couper les ponts ma douce, _lui susurrais-je rassurant_.

- Mais enfin Édouard, je te trahissais !

- Tu avais toutes les excuses possibles, tu obéissais aux ordres comme un bon petit soldat décidée à maitriser le plus grand trousseur de jupons de tous les temps ! _M'exclamais-je fièrement en souriant. Jasper éclata de rire et bientôt les filles ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à lui. Cependant, Bella se reprit vite en m'attrapant la nuque, elle me fit pencher vers ses lèvres._

- Recherches-tu la quantité ou la qualité ? _Me demanda-t-elle en me scrutant au fond des yeux de façon inquisitrice._

- Cela dépendra de toi, mon cœur. _Lui avouais-je sereinement._

- En quoi ai-je ce pouvoir ?

- Ton plaisir est mon plaisir. Ceci guidera ma vie désormais, voilà jusqu'où je te suis attaché. Tu es ma vie Bella. _Elle me contempla abasourdie_.

- Tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais ?

- Je le pense. _Répondis-je avec un regard interrogatif à son encontre_.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis regarda en direction de Jasper et Alice occupés l'un avec l'autre.

- Et si je te demandais …d'être ton unique amante? Ou que tu arrêtes avec Jasper ? _Lança-t-elle._

- Il faudrait que ce soit réciproque, tu ne crois pas? _Lui envoyais-je en retour avec un clin d'œil sachant pertinemment que son commerce avec Alice n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter._

- Hum ! Je crois que tu m'as percé à jour ! Je t'aime comme tu es, Édouard, libertin et heureux de l'être ! _Elle m'embrassa fougueusement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner sa phrase dans ma tête, elle m'aime comme je suis ! De quels dieux étais-je béni pour avoir rencontré cette femme fantastique sur ma route ? Ceux du plaisir et de la dépravation, à n'en point douter._

(18) Les **Frères des écoles chrétiennes** (ou **lasalliens**) forment un institut religieux voué à l'éducation des jeunes des classes modestes, fondé à Reims en 1684 par Jean-Baptiste de La Salle. On enseignait : l'histoire, la géographie, l'histoire naturelle, l'hydrographie, la mécanique, la cosmographie et les langues. On y donnait des cours de sciences et de dessin industriel, des cours de mathématiques et d'architecture. On y pratiquait certains métiers: tissage, travail du fer et du bois.

(19) **Robert François Damiens ou Damier**, est célèbre pour avoir tenté d'assassiner le roi Louis XV et pour être la dernière personne à avoir été écartelée légalement en France, sous l'Ancien Régime

**10/06/11 Petit chapitre soit, mais costaud non? Bon j'avoue j'étais malade, d'où le retard.** **J'ai eu la surprise d'être contactée pour être référencée sur un blog, du coup les charmantes bloggeuses m'ont fait une belle bannière pour illustrer leur propos, c'est fort sympa.**

**C'est le blog de repertoirefic emysandra sur skyrock, je vais mettre le lien sur mon profil.  
**


End file.
